Impossible
by JesseHornet95
Summary: It been two years, since Lightning's sister, Jesse's death. They are spending with Ralph and his friends with new adventure and drama. Where Finn meet a new love of his life or is it? Also with more new friends and villains. This is the squeal of Finding Each Other. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome to my new story of Impossible. This the Squeal of Finding Each Other. So here's some recap from the last chapter of Finding Each other. It was passed two years after Jesse's death. Lightning and the gang made a promise to never talk about Jesse again. Which is it tough for some people. In the Human World, Kitty and Ralph are looking for justice their friend. Now the Cars are going to spend a week with Ralph and rest his friend. So that's the recap and here in this story, you guys going to meet a few characters and few new villains. I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review when you are done. Thanks! XD**

**Pixar own Cars and I just characters you don't recognized.**

* * *

It was a hot sunny day, hearing the birds chirping, kids playing at the park, and the signs of happiness in the air. That's how the Cars like it when they met up with Ralph and Lily. Along with their infant daughter, Emily. The Cars greeted them with hugs.

"Long time, since we seen each other." said Ralph with a smile. Mater smile.

"Yep, and I think you grew a few inches taller." Said Mater and Ralph laugh. Ralph invited the Cars to his home. It was a small home with a big barn yard. He had horses, ponies, cows, a small dog, pigs, and other few farm animals.

"Wow, you have a lot of animals." said Sarah who was now 8.

"Yep, my granddad gave it to me, when he passed away, but I kept his farm live. Not like some people that think I can't take care a farm." said Ralph referring to Lily. Lily stick out her tongue and gave him Emily.

"Here, Emily need her diaper change." Lily smirk. Ralph groan.

"But I change her last time..." said Ralph.

"Who was the one that wanted to help with the baby?" said Lily and Ralph sigh.

"Fine, Lily pad." said Ralph and went to change Emily's diaper. The Cars put their suitcases away and help Ralph and Lily around the ranch. Ana play with her cousin, Henry. He was playing with his rattle.

"You are so lucky you have both parents." said Ana to her cousin. Henry just shook his rattle. Ana tickle Henry's small stomach and he giggle. Ana sigh. She was the only one that didn't want to forget about her foster mom. She will be the most grounded with her Uncle. Since Doc didn't like to punishing her for some reason. She will be the one that disobey her Uncle's orders and talk back to him when she's not suppose to. She didn't meant to be a mean kid, but no one can't forget someone that was so important to their heart. No one can. Ana continue to play with her cousin, until two years old Hudson waddle to her. Along with Sally.

"Hey, having fun so far?" ask Sally picking up her son. Ana shook her head no. Sally sigh and sat next to her.

"Ana, I know you and my husband don't get along that well, but at least try." said Sally. Ana sigh.

"How, when he wants to forget my mom?" said Ana carry Henry. She rock him to sleep.

"Well, at least try to get along with him for the whole week. Maybe there something you guys like." said Sally. Hudson paly with Sally's light blue hair

"We have nothing in common. He likes racing, I don't. I like dangerous things and he doesn't." said Ana and got up with Henry.

"I'm putting Henry in his crib." she left. Sally sigh and tickle Hudson. Hudson giggle and tickle her back. Sally smile and place motherly kiss on his forehead.

"At least you are having fun with me." said Sally. Hudson smile and poke her nose.

* * *

At the barn, Lightning and Mater were helping Ralph with the pigs.

"Okay, just place their food in their feeding bens. I'll make sure the pigs don't attack you guys." said Ralph. Lightning gulp.

"Um Mater, what does Ralph meant about the pigs attacking us?" ask Lightning. Mater shrug.

"Maybe he's just playing around. Then they heard a oink behind them. They turn around.

There was a big fat pig behind them. Lightning started to shake with fear. Mater smile.

"It just a big fat pig." said Mater. The pig look at their hands and he saw the buckets food they had. He grunted and charge the toward them. Mater and Lightning scream and drop the food and jump over the fence. The pig started to eat the food they drop. Ralph was laughing so hard he was red.

"I can't believe you guys are scared of a pig. All they wanted is the food." said Ralph a chuckle. Lightning glare at him. Then he started to chase him.

For the rest of the day, the did chores, play pranks at each other, and ate good western food. Later that night, it started to rain. At the back porch, the Cars and Lily were enjoying the view until Ralph was yelling from inside the house.

"Lily! Come help me with this girl. I think she is hurt!" Ralph a poor young woman cover with her blood. Lily ran toward Ralph. Ralph lay the girl on the couch. Lily check on her.

**Who was this mysterious girl. Is she going to be okay? Find out in the next chapter! **

**So what you guys think for the first chapter. Short, but I'll write more in a few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for reading. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own the characters you don't recognized in this story.**

* * *

As the hour passed, Doc help Lily with the injured young lady. She was moaning in pain.

"Hold gal." said Lily placing the bandages on her arms and her left swollen eye.

"I wonder who will hurt a poor innocent girl?" ask Flo. Ralph sigh and look at the girl.

"Um guys, don't you think she looks familiar?" ask Ralph. Ana look at the lady and her eyes widen.

"She look likes my mom." said Ana. Lightning shook her head and grab Ana's arm.

"Excuse us for a sec. Me and Ana need to talk." Lightning drag Ana to the porch.

"Oh boy, more parenting." said Sarah and sigh. The lady's right eye open. She got up, but groan in pain.

"Hey, sit down. There's nothing to be scare at." said Doc gently to her and she sat down

"Where am I?" she ask.

"Well, you are in my home." said Lily. The lady look at the people that were staring her.

"Um, I think I should be going then." The girl got up, but wince.

"I don't think so. Even if in this rainy weather." said Ralph. The girl shook her head.

"I really have to go. There's um..someone I need to pay my rent or he'll..." The lady stay quiet.

"Or what Miss?" ask Mater. The lady shook her head lay down.

"What is your name?" ask Holley.

"Alice Prescott." answer the Lady.

"Alice?" said Ramore. Alice nodded.

"I really have to go." Alice got up and walk slowly to the door. Lily notice how her jeans were rip, her shirt was faded. Her shoes were torn and worn down, and her raven black hair was messy. She didn't even own a jacket to keep her warm or dry from the rain. Rain notice how skinny the lady was. She can almost seen the lady's cheekbones. She looked starved.

"Um, Miss? Don't you want to stay and have something to eat? You looked starved." said Rain. Alice shook her head no.

"Thanks for helping." She said and she left. Lily sigh.

"I feel horrible." said Lily. "She didn't wanted our help." she said.

"Maybe.. I don't know." said Ralph and yawn.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight everybody." Then everyone head to bed.

**Alice's P.O.V:**

_I was running towards home, in the bad side of town. I wish I have accepted to stay little longer and eat something from them. I been hungry for three days. The money I make isn't enough to even buy a loaf of bread. It's hard have a low life. I ran to the office. The landlord was there waiting for me._

_"I have your money, sir." I said to him and have him my hundred dollar bill. He look at it and then look at me._

_"Good, I thought was going to haunt you down to get my money." He said to me. I gulp. The landlord was named Boss. No one knows his real name and sometimes he creeps me out._

_"Yeah, good thing that didn't happen." I said with a nervous laugh. I wince the pain I had. I don't remember how I got hurt. All I can remember was running away from the people that wanted to hurt me._

_"Yeah. Sort of." The landlord got up and got closer to me than usual. I back away from him and I hit myself towards a wall. Which cause a sting of pain from my back._

_"I really excepting to have alone time with you." He almost place his lips on mine, I push him._

_"Yeah, no. Bye now!" I ran out of the door to my very small apartment. I lock the door behind me and I sat on the ground. I can't believe the guy jerk want to touch me. There so many people that want to hurt me physically and mentally. In the passed years I been trying to get a good job to get out of this torture, but I had bad luck. No one wants to hired someone that didn't have good clothes to present with or someone that doesn't have experience in specific job or subject. Which it sucks. I can learn fast and I'm a hard worker. I don't understand why people are so judgmental. I hate it. I went to my kitchen and drank some water. Which I only have. I heard my stomach growl for food. I sigh. I was so hungry, I could eat a horse or a pig! I groan and lay on my small bed. I wish I didn't have to live such horrible life. But I won't give up. I 'm a warrior and I'll fight until the end._

_End of P.O.V_

As you see my readers, Alice Prescott was a 23 years old that doesn't have a family or friends. She was struggling with money when it comes to the rent. She barely ate. Which it is causing her some health issues. She doesn't remember anything from her past. Sometimes she forgets things. Like when it's her birthday or what she is doing. For work, she go to people's homes and do cleaning or do simple tasks for them. But they pay her very little. Whenever she try to enjoy the park, a group of teenagers will throw her trash and sometimes beer bottles and call her a homeless or a dirty rat. It was tough for Alice Prescott. But she have a great heart with hopes and dreams. Just like a girl that passed away 2 years. Alice Prescott knew about Jesse's death and she heard it in the radio. She will sometimes go to her grave and place a daisy. Sometimes she will speak to her headstone.

"I know you had big dreams and I have some too." She said one in a Saturday night.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but you are a big hero to me. I heard your story over the radio. How you'll protect your family and friends. You are a great hero. I want to become like you someday."

Alice Prescott, was a dreamer. Which no one see in her, but a few people that will change her life forever.

* * *

**So what you think about my new character? Also the new chapter? Please review and thanks for reading. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pixar owns Cars and I own the characters you don't recognized.**

* * *

On a bright sunny day, it wasn't going well between Lightning and Ana.

"Ana Hornet, don't you dare talk back to me! I can't believe you are acting a like a child." said Lightning with anger.

"I am a child." said Ana folding her arms.

"You are 17 and you are old enough to act like adult." Sally, Sarah, and Rain were in the living room and sighing with disappointment.

"I can't believe are back to the same old fight." said Sally to Sarah and Rain. They agree with her.

"Why? They been fighting ever since Ana turn 16." said Sarah and sigh again. It was 5 A.M and they were very sleepy.

"Well, I can always have extra naps." said Rain and yawn. Then they heard Henry cried along with Emily.

"Well, now the babies and their moms are up." said Sarah. But instead it was Mater and Ralph who were carrying their kids.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. Emily wouldn't stop crying for food." said Ralph. He had reds that show he was tired. Also for Mater. For the first time they ever seen him so tired. He was usually the one sleeping in and being hyper. But now, he have to become a real father for his infant son.

"I don't remember Rain crying that much when she was a baby." Yawn Mater. Holley and Lily came a took their babies.

"Why don't you guys rest. You guys done enough work to help us. Now it's our turn." said Holley. They nodded and went to bed.

"Wow." said Rain.

"Let's go out." said Sally. They kids agree, leaving behind the anger in the house.

* * *

Ana was walking around the busy streets, looking for a good job. Like a diner or cash register. But she haven't good luck so far. So far, no one wanted to hire her. But Alice didn't give up. She continue to look for work. She continue to look when she accidently bump a woman with light blue hair.

"I'm so sorry, Miss." said Alice.

"It's alright." said Sally. Sally look at her and recognized her.

"Wait, you are that girl that got injury last night." said Sally. Alice thought for a moment. Then she remember. For the first time, she remember something.

"Yes. I am." said Alice nervously. Rain and Sarah introduce themselves.

"Hello. I'm Rain."

"And I'm Sarah." said the kids.

"It's nice to meet you two." said Alice with a small smile. Then Sally introduce herself.

"I'm Sally. The mom of Rain. What is your name again, sorry, I just don't remember?" ask Sally.

"Alice." said Alice. Sarah look at her. She notice Alice was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Don't you have different clothes to wear?" ask Sarah and Rain pinch her. Sarah wince and glare at her. Alice rub her arm and sigh.

"No, these are the only clothes I have." she whisper. Sally look her with comfort. Then they heard her stomach growl. Alice back away from them.

"I should go." said Alice.

"Wait, don't go!" said Sally, but Alice walk into the crowds and disappear.

"Thanks Sarah." said Rain. Sarah stare at her cousin.

"I was just asking." said Sarah and Sally just sigh.

"She look scare of something." said Sally. Rain thought for a moment.

"Maybe too many people have hurt her and now she's scare to be hurt by us." said Rain. Sarah shook her head no.

"If she was scare, she wouldn't have talk to us. Maybe she's hungry. We heard her stomach growl." said Sarah. they continue to walk on the streets.

* * *

In Ralph's home, after the fight between Ana and Lightning, Doc walk around the barn. He didn't mind the noises of the animals, but his mind was on his dead daughter.

"Oh, Jesse. If you were here, you wouldn't let Lightning and Ana fight. I know you too well." Doc sigh. He went inside. He ask Ralph if he can burrow his car. Ralph said yes and Doc took a drive to the city. He went to the grave yard. He visit the grave of his daughter. He slowly knee down and sigh.

"Long time, since we visit you, my little girl." said Doc to her head. He felt something heavy inside of him. It was depression. He really miss his daughter. He stay there, for awhile. When he was done, he went to the park and notice there a girl with a faded shirt, ripped jeans, and worn out shoes. He recognized her and went toward her. Alice was enjoying the weather, even though her clothes were still wet from yesterday. Then elderly man sat next to her on the bench. She scooted away from a little bit.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt ya." said Doc to her. Alice look at him and then continue to enjoy the sunny weather.

"You don't talk that much?" ask Doc. Alice shrug.

"It depends on the person." said Alice. Doc search in his pocket and he found an apple. He gave it to her and she accept it.

"Thanks." said Alice.

"You are welcome. Anyways, I heard your growl again." said Doc and Alice turn red.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been ate anything lately." said Alice. Doc got concern.

"How long haven't you been eating?" ask Doc. Alice sigh and close her eyes.

"Three days." she said. She reopen it and ate her apple. In a few minutes, she was done and throw the core away into the trash. But her stomach growl. It wanted to eat more food.

"Why don't you join me? I'm going to eat at my friend's café." said Doc. Alice shook her head no. She need to complete a mission. Looking for a job.

"Sorry sir, but I'm been busy looking for a job. My last job fired me." said Alice and sigh. "Even though, they didn't pay me that well."

Doc look at Alice with comfort. He felt sorry for Alice and then a light bulb pop out of his head.

"Maybe you can go with me to the café and I can ask my friend to give a job at her café. I heard she was looking for a waitress." said Doc. Alice's eyes widen with delight.

"Sure, thank you sir." said Alice a smile. Doc smile back at her.,

'That smile looks just like Jesse's. Maybe it just my nerves and what is happing at Ralph's home.' thought Doc and he took Alice to the Café. They got a table and he told her to wait there, while he get Iris. Iris was talking to the chef about his cooking.

'Great job on plate, Daniel." she was commented him about his food. Then she saw Doc and smile.

"Hey Doc. Came to order something?" she ask.

"Yeah, um give me two plates of the breakfast meal. I got company. And I want to ask you something." said Doc. Iris took his order and gave to the chef.

"What is it, Doc?" she ask.

"Well, I know you are looking for a waitress and I think I got one for you." Iris look at him and look over his shoulder. She saw the Alice sitting at a table. She notice how messy and dirty she was and how worn out her clothes were. Iris sigh.

"I don't know, Doc. She look homeless." said Iris. Doc sigh with disappointment.

"Don't prejudge her, Iris. I know she looks messy, but I know she is a hard worker." said Doc. Even though he place little lie his word. Iris look at him and sigh.

"Tell her to go to my office. Let's see your word, doesn't lie to me." Doc went to the table and told Alice to go follow Iris. She did and they enter to Iris's big office she had. Alice stay standing until Iris told her to have a sit.

"Okay, give me your full name." said Iris being serious.

"I'm Alice Prescott." said Alice nervously.

"Okay, Ms. Prescott, tell me a little bit about yourself." said Iris. Alice gulp and spoke.

"I'm hard worker, I learn fast, and I'm very respectful to people." answer Alice. Iris wrote a few notes.

"Did you went to high school?" ask Iris. Alice's face went blank. She couldn't remember if she did went to school or not. She didn't have proof.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't remember." said Alice. Iris look at her and sigh.

"I'll think about hiring you or not." Alice nodded. Iris lead out of her office and Alice went to Doc. She sat down and sigh.

"How it go?" ask Doc.

"I don't know. She said she's going to think about it." said Alice. Doc sigh.

"Oh, that plate is for you. I usually order one, but I want you to eat. It's unhealthy if you don't eat. At least a meal." Alice smile little bit and dig in on her plate.

* * *

**Do you think Iris is going to hire Iris? Please Review and thanks for reading. XD**


	4. Chapter 4: New Discoveries

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Alice and Ralph's friends.**

* * *

After eating at the café, Doc decide to visit his favorite kid in the Human World along with Alice.

It was Kitty. Kitty haven't change except for her new attitude. She was little bit more serous than usual, little more strict, and now little more busier in the agency. The reason why? She was the new commander in the S.O.S.. Her father had retired a year after Jesse's death. Her father, put her in charge, which Kitty was delight to be in charge. Her assistant was her friend, Freddie. She kept the agency the same as much as possible. But she wasn't use to not seeing her old friend in her office working 24/7. Now a new agent occupied her spot, and its hurts her form the inside in some days. She was at her laying on the couch, having her lazy days. She was wearing her sweats, and a black tank-top. She was looking at the case of Jesse's until the doorbell rang. She answer it and she smile bug. It was the old timer.

"Doc! I thought you'll never visit me again!" said Kitty giving him a hug. Doc chuckle and hug hr back.

"And forget my favorite kid? Why wouldn't I come back?" said Doc. Kitty notice the unfamiliar lady standing behind Doc.

"I see you brought new friend to meet." said Kitty with a smile. She always like to meet new people. Who wouldn't be excited to meet new people?

"Hello. I'm Kitty. What's your name?" ask Kitty introducing herself.

"I'm Prescott. Alice Prescott." said Alice with a small smile.

"Well, come in. Make yourself comfortable." said Kitty inviting them in. They sat at the living room. Kitty bought some drinks for her lovely visitors.

"So how come you are here, old timer?" ask Kitty fixing her coffee table.

"Just visiting. Ralph invited us as a present for my son. His birthday was two days ago." said Doc.

"Well, tell him happy late birthday for my part." said Kitty with a smile. Doc simply nod. Alice look round Kitty's living room.

"You got a nice place, Ms. Kitty." said Alice in a whisper. Kitty smile at her.

"Thanks. I really love this place. Just the perfect size for me." said Kitty. "So where are you from?" she ask.

"I'm from here, but from other side of town." said Alice. Kitty look at her concern.

"You are from the bad side of town?" ask Kitty. Alice nodded. Doc frown.

"I don't get why you people prejudge on everything heard or see." said Doc. Kitty gave him a stern look.

"Like if you never prejudge, when you were a youngster." said Kitty. Alice look at the coffee and read what's on the folder.

"Is that the case of Jessica Hornet?" ask Alice. Kitty nodded.

"I been looking for evidence for two years and me and a friend of mine found nothing." said Kitty with serious mood.

"Maybe I can help." said Alice. "I heard my landlord talking about a van they need to get rid of." she said. Kitty look at her.

"Is it black?" ask Kitty. Alice nodded. "It has no license plates." she said. Kitty took notes.

"Did you ever took a ride in that van?" ask Kitty. Alice thought for a moment and nodded.

"There was dried up blood at the back." said Alice. "I think the stains have been there since one or two years." Then a light bulb pop out of Kitty's head.

"Alice, you want to stay here a while? I been looking for a roommate?" ask Kitty. Alice look at her and shook her head no.

"No thanks, but I have my own home." said Alice. "Not to be rude." she said. Kitty sigh.

"Alright." Then she notice how pale Alice turn suddenly.

"Alice, are you okay?" ask Kitty. Alice shook her head no. She having trouble breathing.

"I can..can't...bre..." Alice was gasping for air. Doc call for help, while Kitty try to help Alice as much as possible.

* * *

In the hospital, Kitty and Doc were waiting in the waiting room.

"I hope she is okay." said Kitty. Then the Lily come out.

"She's okay. But I need to see for next week. Her blood pressure is very low than usual. Even I need her to eat more." said Lily. Doc look at Kitty.

"Alright, Doctor Lily. Can we see her?" ask Kitty. Lily nodded and they went to see Alice. Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was shaking. Lily sigh.

"I told you to lay down. In a few hours you can go home." said Lily. Alice shook her head no and ran to the bathroom. She was throwing up.

"Is that suppose happen?" ask Kitty worried. Lily nodded.

"It's side effect of the medicine I gave her." she said. Doc sigh and look at the window. When Alice was done, she lay on the bed and she was breathing hard. Which Lily got concern on. She use her stethoscope to listen to her breathing.

"Do you have problems with your breathing before, Ms. Prescott?" ask Lily. Alice nodded.

"She was fine when I took her to the café." said Doc.

"Okay, try to breath slowly." said Lily. Alice follow her orders. When help finally arrive, the doctor told them, that she should a inhaler in all times. They prescribe Alice to inhaler.

On the counter,

"Okay, Alice Prescott?" The nurse call her. Alice and Kitty went to the counter.

"Okay, do you have insurance?" ask the nurse. Alice shook her head no. The nurse sigh.

"Okay, that will be 601 dollars." Alice's jaw drop.

"I can't afford that." said Alice. She sigh and place inhaler on the counter.

"I don't need it." she said. Kitty shook her head and pay it for her. Alice look at her.

"You should have." said Alice.

"Hey, you need it." said Kitty with a smile.

"How can I ever repay you?" ask Alice. Kitty smile more.

"Move out of the apartment you have and move in with me." said Kitty. Alice smile.

"Okay, roommate." said Alice. Back at Ralph's home, Lily gave gentle used clothes to Alice.

"You don't have to, Mrs. Nickerson." said Alice trying to convince Lily.

"Hey, you need it more than I do." said Lily with a smile. Alice notice that Finn was looking at her.

"Um, why the light blue guy staring at me?" whisper Alice to Lightning. Lightning smirk.

"I think he's hitting on you." Sally hit him and Lightning wince.

"Ow." said Lightning and rub his arm. In the other side of the room,

"Uncle Finny, why you are looking at Alice?" ask Rain. Finn snap out of his thoughts and look at Rain.

"No. Why would you think of that?" ask Finn. Sarah, who next to him gave him a look.

"You like her?" she said with smirk. Finn look at her with no emotion.

"No." said Finn. Sarah and Rain look at each other and smile.

"If you don't like her, then go talk to her." said Ana coming out of nowhere. Finn sigh and went to talk to Alice.

"Hello." said Finn nervously. "I'm Finn Mcmac." Lily giggle and Finn turn red.

"Um, hello Mr. Mcmac." said Alice and smile.

"ugh, I mean Mcmissle. Finn McMissle." said Finn. His cheeks were rosy pink. He never been nervous talking to any girl before. On the other side of the room, Holley and Sally were laughing what Finn said about his last name.

"I can't believe he said McMac." said Sally and giggle. Holley giggle with her.

"I think Finn found his first crush." said Holley. Stephanie waddle to Sally and tug on her pants. Sally pick her and Stephanie fallen to sleep. Hudson waddle to Alice and look at her.

"Hello there." said Alice with a smile. Lightning pick him up.

"Said hi Hudson." said Lightning to his son.

"Hi." said Hudson shyly. Alice smile.

"Your little boy looks like you." said Alice.

"Well, thanks. Everyone kept saying all three look like his mother." said Lightning. Kitty tap on his shoulder.

"Well, Hudson does looks like you, but Stephanie and Rain look like Sally." said Kitty with a smile.

"Yeah and Hudson is the only boy of the family." said Lightning.

"At least he likes to play dolls with us." said Sarah with a laugh. Hudson clap his hands.

"Yeah dollies!" he cheer. Lightning tickle him.

"I think it's time you have a father and son bonding." said Lightning and Hudson smile. Kitty told Lightning to come with her. Leaving Finn and Alice alone. Finn sat next to her.

"So what's your favorite thing to do in life?" ask Finn nervously. Alice smile.

"Enjoying the weather. I really like nature. I always like taking walks round the park." said Alice.

"What you like to do?" ask Alice. Finn smile.

"I like to spend time with friends and family. And sometimes enjoying the view of country side." said Finn.

"That's cool." said Alice. Finn smile. Somehow he couldn't stop smiling at Alice. 'maybe I do like her.' Thought Finn. They didn't notice how close they were to each other. Or even holding hands. Alice notice. Finn let go.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm not being myself today." said Finn with a nervous laugh. Alice hold his hand.

"It's okay. I don't mind." said Alice. Finn felt as if his heart melted when she touch his hand. At a distance, Lightning, Mater, Sarge, Ramore, Fillmore, Doc, and Sheriff were looking at the view.

"Wow, Finn isn't Finn today." said Lightning.

"Yeah, look how he was nervous when he talk to Alice." said Sheriff.

"Man, I think there's love in the air." said Fillmore. Sarge look at him.

"You are right this time, hippe." said Sarge.

"But it's weird how Miss Alice looks like your sis, Lightning." said Mater. Lightning sigh.

"Yeah, she does. But she isn't." said Lightning. Hudson touch his cheek. Lightning smile and place a fatherly kiss on his son's forehead.

"Um, Lightning." said Kitty. "I found new info about your sis's murder and she have the answers." she said. Lightning, Sarge, Mater, Ramore, and Fillmore were in shock.

"That's impossible." said Sarge.

"Unless she was involve." said Ramore. Kitty shook her head no.

"She heard someone that was trying to get rid of a van for two years." said Kitty. "This our chance to finally find that jerk that killed Jesse." said Kitty. Lightning look at the ground and then look at Alice at the distance.

"Okay, but make sure Finn and Mater get the info. Holley will be too bust taking care of her baby." said Lightning. Mater stand up straight up and nodded.

"I'm in, buddy." said Mater.

* * *

**Reviews anybody?**

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell what you think so far about the new story. Who are you favorite characters and what you think about Alice Prescott? Why everyone says she looks like Jesse? Put it in the your reviews and see you next time. XD.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finn has a Crush?

**Pixar owns Cars.**

* * *

Lightning Hornet, was watching Ana carefully. Ana was planning to pull pranks on him. Instead of fighting with Lightning, she was planning to prank him. She thought it more fun and make herself happy. It sound cruel, but it's the only to get her mind off her mother.

"You better not pull a prank on me, young lady." warn Lightning to her. Ana smirk.

"Fine, I'll prank on the new girl." said Ana and went. Lightning sigh and follow, but somehow she disappear.

"Where she go?" ask Lightning. Alice was talking to Kitty.

"So, do you have siblings?" ask Kitty. Alice face went blank.

"I don't know." said Alice. Kitty gave her a concern look.

"Um, what you mean you don't know? Don't you have family or friends?" ask Kitty. Alice look at the ground. Kitty felt guilty.

"Oh, um sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." said Kitty.

"It's okay." she whisper. "Can we just go to your apartment? I don't really feel so good." she said. Kitty sigh and nodded.

"Just wait here and tell Lily. Okay?" Kitty got up and went to the kitchen to talk to Lily. At the distance, Rain and Sarah were pushing Finn to Alice.

"Come on, Uncle Finny! She going home soon!" said Rain to him.

"Yeah, you don't want your love to go away with a goodbye kiss." sad Sarah. Finn's eyes widen.

"No, now let me be free." said Finn, but it was too late and he sat next to Alice.

"Hello again." said Alice. Finn notice she was little bit down.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Prescott?" ask Finn. Alice shook her head and smile.

"Just little but upset that I can't remember about my life." said Alice. Finn look at her concern and sigh.

"I heard you about to leave." said Finn. Alice nodded.

"I'm just waiting for Kitty to come back from talking to Mrs. Nickerson." said Alice. Finn got nervous and forgot what he was going to say next.

"Well, um I just want to know if you wanted to go out with ...me tomorrow...So you know to get know each other much better." said Finn nervously. Alice smiled and nodded.

"I love to, Mr. McMissle." said Alice. Finn blush little bit and smile at her.

"You can just call me Finn." said Finn.

"Okay, Finn. You can just call me Alice." said Alice. Finn got closer.

"Alright, Alice." They caught themselves from their gaze. Finn never felt so much emotion in his heart before, after Jesse had passed away. Then he felt a slight push on his back and he touch Alice's lips. Alice wanted to push him, but her heart said no. She listen to her heart, and kiss Finn back. Finn was surprise, but he enjoy his first kiss with first "crush". At the distance, Sarah, Rain, and Kitty were watching them.

"Thanks Awesome Kitty." said Sarah to Kitty. Kitty smile.

"Glad to help your uncle. He does seem a little lonely. I think it's time for Finn to have a girlfriend." said Kitty. Rain agree with her. Hudson waddle to Kitty and ask for to pick him up.

"What is, my handsome favorite kid?" said Kitty. Hudson giggle and smile.

"Kitty is my girlfriend." said the two years old Hudson. Rain and Sarah giggle. Kitty turn little bit red.

"Aw, but I'm little bit too old to be your girlfriend." said Kitty. Hudson Jr. shook his head.

"You are hot." That's when Lightning pop out and took Hudson from Kitty.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know where did my boy heard those words." said Lightning. Kitty smiled.

"It's okay. But thanks for the comment, Hudson Jr." said Kitty. Hudson blush. Rain was laughing.

"I think little boy have a crush on you, Kitty." said Sarah. Kitty nodded and smile. Lightning sigh and tickle Hudson Jr..

"Where you heard those phrases, my boy?" ask Lightning.

"From daddy." said Hudson Jr. Lightning turn red. Kitty started to laugh.

"I think someone was peeking while their parents were having their privacy." said Kitty. Lightning turn more red. Sally notice.

"What's going on?" ask Sally. Hudson smile.

"Mommy you are hot." said Hudson Jr. Sally's eyes widen.

"Hudson Alexander Hornet!" Sally said and she was red. "Where you heard it from?" she ask.

"Daddy!" Hudson Jr. cheer. Both Sally and Lightning were really red. Kitty, Sarah, and Rain couldn't stop laugh. Stephanie waddle to her parents. Sally pick her up.

"Oh my." said Sally.

"Bro was spying on you when daddy was kissing mommy on the bed." said Stephanie. Sally cover her mouth.

"Okay, no more detail and I thought you close the door." whisper Sally to Lightning.

"I did." Lightning whisper to her back.

"Kids say the weirdest things." said Kitty and laugh. Sarah and Rain were sticking their tongues out.

"Eww, I can't believe Hudson Jr. saw that." said Rain.

"Okay, that's enough." said Sally and walk off with her daughter. Kitty smiled and Lightning was too embarrass to speak.

"Don't worry, Lighty. I won't say anything to old timer." said Kitty and left. She forgotten that Finn was still kissing Alice. Finn bit her upper lip and they stop kissing.

"I'm sorry, I..." Finn started but Alice stop him.

"It's alright, Finn." said Alice. Alice notice Kitty was behind Finn. Alice gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"See you, tomorrow." Alice got up and they left. Finn had a goofy smile on his face and Holley and Mater notice.

"Finn is in love." said Mater. Finn took off his smile off his face.

"I'm not." he whisper.

"Are too." said Holley. Finn sigh.

"Alright, I am. She's beautiful." said Finn. Holley smile. Henry giggle. Holley tickle her infant.

"I'm going to take Henry to his crib." said Holley.

"Okay, I'll check on him in three hours." said Mater. Finn sigh and smile.

"You'll follow every order of Holley, don't you, Mater?" ask Finn. Mater nodded.

"She's my love and she's always going to be my only one." said Mater. Finn smiled and ahead to his bedroom and fallen sleep. He couldn't wait to see Alice Prescott again.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Pixar owns Cars.**

* * *

A long trip to the evil side of the city, Kitty, Mater, and Alice were going to see the old apartment Alice use to live.

"How you survive this place?" ask Kitty looking at the gangs that were hanging around.

"Just avoiding them." said Alice and look at the window.

"I know one guy that knows where Boss lives." she said. Mater look at her.

"Who is Boss? That's a weird name." He said. Kitty sigh.

"His name is Mike. He was wanted for two years until the cops stop looking for him." said Kitty. "He had stolen a black van the same day Jesse was kidnap."

"I don't think so." said Alice. "He was at the office that day." said Alice. Mater whisper to Kitty.

"Do you think she part of murder of Jesse?" he ask. Kitty sigh.

"No, she's too nice and she doesn't remember anything from her past I don't think she will able to kill someone who she calls her 'hero'." said Kitty and focus on the road. When they made it to the apartment, Alice show them the office of the Boss. When they enter, there was a tall man wearing dark clothing and he was smirking at Alice didn't look at him and she was scare.

"Hello Boss. Um some of my friends want to talk to you." said Alice. Kitty folded her arms.

"I'm Officer Kitty and this Sir Mater. We need to talk about the murder of Jessica Alice Hornet." said Kitty.

"Sure, I heard you two were looking for me." said Boss and smirk at Kitty. Kitty glare at him and look at Alice.

"Alice, go to the store and look for the guy you were talking earlier." said Kitty. Alice smiled, nodded, and left.

"Have a sit, officers." said Boss and they took at seat.

"So Mike, where were you the day of Ms. Hornet was murder?" started Kitty.

"I was at my office finishing up some papers work. Kitty curse under breath.

'Alice was right. Does she know more than we thought?' Thought Kitty.

"Alice told us you were talking to your buddies about some van you are trying to get rid up. Can we see the van?" ask Mater with a smile on his face. The Boss's face turn pale when they ask about the van.

"Um, sure." said Boss and show where the van was parked.

'I hope they don't notice the blood stain.' thought Boss in his mind. He unlock the doors and they check. Kitty look and search the van. Mater notice there was a attain of blood.

"Kitty, there is dried up blood on the carpet." said Mater. Kitty saw it and examine it. Mater notice that Boss was backing away from them and he stop him and grab him.

"Let go of me." said Boss. Mater punch him.

"No. You are going to pay what you done to my best friend's sis." said Mater with anger. Kitty call the some agents from the agency. When they came, the agents took Boss, while some professionals examine the blood.

"It's Ms. Hornet's blood." said the professional. Kitty felt relief that she and Mater found the van, but at the same time, she knew it wouldn't bring Jesse back.

"Good, put it on the case and tell the Judge Kris to reopen the case." Order Kitty. The agent nodded and left. Soon, Alice came with a young man. He looked if he was in early 20's.

"This is Lev." Alice introduce him. "Lev, this is my roommate, Kitty." she said with a smile. Lev had black hair, skinny and wearing a white plain shirt and dark blue jeans along with white vans.

"Hello Ms. Kitty. Alice told me you wanted to speak with me." said Lev. Kitty nodded.

"Yes, it's about your friend Mike." said Kitty.

"Boss? He's not my friend. I just work for him. He was the one that kill some girl two years ago." said Lev. Kitty look at him with a stern look.

"Go on, Lev." said Kitty. Lev sigh and took out his wallet. He show a photo to Kitty and Mater.

"Jessica Alice Hornet Boss killed. He gave me a photo before he killed her in the van." said Lev. Kitty took the photo and Mater and her look at it. It was a picture of Jesse tied up and she was beaten badly.

"Oh my." said Kitty. Alice back away from Lev.

"Why didn't you give it to the police when this happen?" ask Alice. Lev sigh.

"Boss insulted me, if I show this to the police, my little bro was dead. So I didn't show it to anyone until now." said Lev. Mater look at Alice, then at Lev.

"I think you know more than what you are saying." said Mater giving him a serious look. Lev nodded.

"I do know more. To tell you the truth, Jessica Alice Hornet isn't dead at all." That when Kitty's and Mater's eyes widen with shock.

"What!?" They said. Lev nodded.

"I heard one of the Boss's buddies talking about if they should find her and make sure her memory is still erase from the incident and from her past. She's still in this area." he said. Alice look at Kitty who was pale.

"Kitty, are you okay?" ask Alice worry. Kitty nodded and turn around. Mater grab Lev's arm with a firm grip.

"You are coming with us and explain to her Hornet's family. They need to know." said Mater.

"Finally! I been looking for the Hornets since. I'm CIA agent and I need to speak with them." said Lev. Kitty sniff and look at Lev.

"CIA? Why are you interest in this case? I been working for this case for 2 years." said Kitty.

"I know, that's why my boss order me to help you. I hear that Ms. Hornet was here in this area, but I can't find her, except for Alice that doesn't have any memory of her past." said Lev. Mater pull Kitty to his side.

"I need to speak to Kitty for a sec, bud." said Mater and they turn around.

"It isn't weird how Alice doesn't have any memory and also Jesse doesn't have it too?" ask Mater. Kitty just look at him.

"Mater, don't be crazy! It's like you are saying that Alice is really Jesse." said Kitty. Then that made them think.

"If she is?" ask Kitty. Mater sigh and then a light bulb pop out.

"Okay, I have a plan. When you get home with Alice, ask her if she have weird dreams or something. You call Holley and let her know what's going on." said Mater. Kitty liked his idea and nodded.

"Okay." They went back to Lev and Alice.

"Okay, well let's go to my place, Alice. Our work is done. Lev, give me a call when you have more info on Ms. Hornet. Mater is going to give you a ride to the Hornet's place." said Kitty. Lev nodded and thank her.

* * *

At Ralph's home, Ralph, Sarge, Fillmore, Lightning, Sheriff, Doc, Finn and Ramore were playing tea party with Sarah, Rain, Stephanie, and Hudson. The older men were dress in their colorful tutus while the girls were wearing a princess dress. Hudson just wear a tall hat.

"How come Hudson can wear a tall hat?" ask Lightning.

"Because Hudson have played tea party before." said Rain. Hudson clapped his hands with delight. Stephanie was laughing at Sheriff and Doc. To her it was weird that they were wearing tutus.

"Stop laughing, Stephanie. You are the one that made us." said Sheriff. Stephanie smiled and hugged him. Sheriff sigh and hug her back. Sally and Holley came in and started giggle.

"Oh my. I think the men are having their girl night out." They laugh. Hudson smiled went to them.

"Mommy, Daddy says that he saw you in the shower today." he said Lightning turn really red.

"No I didn't! Sally I don't know where Hudson is getting the phrases!" Sally crossed her arms.

"Lightning and Hudson you want to be grounded again?" said Sally. Hudson look at the ground.

"No Mommy. Daddy yes!" Lightning look at his son in shock.

"Hey! Why me?" ask Lightning.

"Because I want mommy all to myself." said Hudson. Lightning had his mouth wide open.

"What!? She's mine! I met her first." said Lightning. Hudson glare at him.

"No! I live in her belly first." Laughter burst in the room. Sally and Lightning turn really red.

"Oh gosh, Hudson!" said Holley. Then there was a knock on the door. Sally answer it and it was Mater along with a unfamiliar young man.

"Hey Mater. I see you brought someone with you." said Sally. "Hi, I'm Sally Hornet." she said to Lev introducing herself.

"Hello madam." said Lev.

"Sally, he have something about Jesse." said Mater and Sally turn pale.

At the living room, Everyone was there. Sarah made sure the kids stay in their rooms while the adults including Ana.

"Jessica Alice Hornet is alive, but my crew doesn't know where she is or who she's with. All I know she's alive." explain Lev. Lightning look at the ground.

"The body that they found near the lake, wasn't Jessica Hornet." said Lev. "It was someone else." Doc pace.

"So she's alive and you guys don't know where she is." said Doc. Lev nodded.

"We are working on looking for your daughter." said Lev. "But we don't know if she's lost or with someone." he said.

"Well thanks for telling us, Mr. Lev." said Ana. Lev look at her. "But I already know where is my mom." said Ana. Lightning glare at her.

"Where exactly?" ask Lightning. Sally hold him back. Ana glare at him.

"Why would I tell you where she is when you were the one that wanted to forget her?" said Ana to him. Lightning glare at her.

"Sir, I'll be leaving and let me to tell you one thing, I don't think she doesn't want to see her family fighting just because what happen to her two years ago." Lev left and Lightning got up and glare Ana.

"You are lying." said Lightning. Ana punch him. Everyone gasp and Finn hold her back.

"At least I'm not forgetting the people I care about when there's hope." Ana break free from Finn and went to her room. Lily sigh and started to pace.

"I wonder why the criminals didn't kill Jesse." she said.

"Wait, if that body Ralph and Angel found wasn't Jesse's, then who was it?" ask Sally. Ralph's eyes widen.

* * *

Rosy was walking down the street when she saw someone who was familiar to her. She was staring at 24 years old man walking along seem to be his son that look about 6. She notice that he had a few cuts on his face and bruises. She walk toward him.

"Brad?" she said to him. The man look at her and smiled.

"Sis." It was Brad Johnston. Johnny hug his aunt.

"Aunt Rosy!" He said. Rosy hug him tightly.

"Johnny! You grown so much." she said. Brad smiled. Rosy departed from Johnny and look at her little brother.

"What happen to your face?" ask Rosy. Brad look at the ground. Johnny tug his pants.

"Please Daddy. Tell her." he said to him. Brad sigh and look at his sister.

"I just got into a fight with someone. That's all." said Brad. Johnny shook his head.

"That's not true. You are lying daddy." said Johnny. Rosy hug her brother.

"Is Krystal hurting you?" ask Rosy. Brad push her away and hold Johnny's hand.

"No, it wasn't her. We divorced a few months ago." said Brad. "We have to go. We need to pick up someone up." They left and Rosy sigh. She couldn't believe her brother had lie to her. She went home, where husband, her brother Zack(who was now 17), and her 1 year daughter named Elizabeth were playing tag.

"Come and get me, Liz!" said Zack to his niece. Elizabeth waddle to him and Zack slowly walk away from her. Elizabeth laugh and try to get him. Rosy pick her up by surprise and Elizabeth laugh.

"That's my girl." Rosy's husband, Thomas walk towards her and place a kiss on her lips.

"How was your walk, hon?" ask Thomas. Rosy sigh and gave Liz to him.

"I ran into my bro." said Rosy. Zack's eyes widen.

"He's here?" said Zack. Rosy nodded.

"Yeah and the worst part, he's bruise up." she said. Zack sigh.

"I know it isn't Krystal, cuz they broke up a few months ago." He said. Thomas thought for a moment.

"I wonder why he's in town?" he ask them.

* * *

Brad and Johnny were waiting at the parking lot.

"Daddy, since you and Mommy are now just friends, can I spend time with mommy?" ask Johnny. Brad look at his son and nodded. Krystal have change ever since Jesse's death. She was nicer, more helpful, and friendlier. Few months back, Brad and Krystal with argue a to and it was making Johnny suffer. So Krystal decided to get divorce and so they did. They decided to be just friends and Johnny can pick the days he want to spend with mom or dad. But Johnny decide to live with his dad and that was fine with Krystal. Soon a car pull in the parking lot. It was Krystal. Johnny ran towards her.

"Mommy!" He hug her and Krystal hug him back.

"How's my little boy?" said Krystal and place motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Fine mommy." said Johnny and place a kiss on her cheek. Krystal notice Brad and gave him a hug.

"Hey." she said to him. "How you been?"

"Fine." Brad said and look away. Krystal sigh.

"Johnny wants to spend time with you." He said. Krystal held Johnny's hand.

"Okay. See you on Friday." She said. Johnny said to goodbye to his dad and left with his mother. Brad watch them went in the car and drove off. He walk down the street and went to old home. He went in and started to unpack of his belongings. When he was done, he went out and drove where it use to be Jesse's home. He heard that Doc had sold the house to a family and took Jesse's stuff to the Cars World. Brad sigh and stare at the house.

"It had too many good memories in that house." he said to himself. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buddy! I heard you were in town." It was Ralph.

"Hey, yeah. I was on my way to visit you." said Brad to Ralph.

"Oh okay. Everyone is going to meet at the Ice Cream shop." said Ralph.

"Alright, meet you there." Brad said and hang up. This was going to be surprise for everyone.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pixar own Cars and I just own the characters I made up.**

* * *

Alice went to Ralph's home to talk to Finn. Kitty had to work in the agency for the case for Jesse.

"Finn, I think we should stick as friends." said Alice to Finn. "I know you are started to have feeling for me and I'm very confused. I just give some time." she said. Finn sigh and hold her hand.

"Alright. Anything, I think we were rushing our relationship between us." said Finn. Alice hug him.

"Thanks." said Alice. Soon Ana came in the living room.

"Hello you two. Hey Alice I want to talk you for a minute in my room. Alice nodded and went with Ana. Finn stare at Ana for a sec.

"You better treat her with respect, Ana." warn Finn. Ana smirk.

"Sure." said Ana. They went to the room. Alice sat down.

"Mom do you remember anything from the napping two years ago?" ask Ana. Alice look at her confused.

"I'm not your mom, Ana. And what napping. Ana sigh.

"Go to the bathroom and wash out your hair with this shampoo." said Ana. Alice follow her order. When she was done, Alice scream. Finn came running to Ana's room.

"What happen?" ask Finn. Ana smirk at Finn.

"Now you recognize her?" she told him. Finn's eyes widen. Alice's hair was now red.

'Why my hair is red?" ask Alice to Ana.

"Mom, your hair is natural red." said Ana. Alice look herself on the mirror.

"You are Jessica Alice Hornet." said Ana. Ana went towards her and cut her hand. Alice wince and her hand started to bleed. Ana place a napkin on Alice and the blood bleed in. Then Ana place bandage on Alice's hand.

"Thanks for your blood." Ana ran. Finn follow her.

"What are you doing!?" yell Finn.

"I'm going to prove my jerk uncle that Alice is actually Jesse." said Ana and left the home. Finn help Alice get clean up.

"I'm so sorry, what Ana done to you. She never act like this before." said Finn. Alice didn't look at him.

'If I am Jessica Alice Hornet, then why I can't remember anything?' thought Alice.

* * *

At the Ice Cream Shop...

"Brad! I can't believe you are here!" said Kitty to him. Brad hug her.

"I'm glad to be here again." said Brad and smile. The Cars greet him as well.

"How you been?" ask Sally.

"Not so good, but I'm still moving on." said Brad. Hudson waddle towards him.

"I see the twins have grown up." said Brad picking Hudson up and placing him on his lap.

"Yeah, Hudson have been a little bit a troublemaker lately." said Lightning. Brad smile.

"Ah, Johnny was the same. He'll peek what Angel and Iris does." said Brad. Iris and Angel turn red.

"Not my fault, you taught him to walk." said Angel. They laugh.

"Hey where is Johnny?" ask Rain.

"He's with his mother." said Brad.

"Wait, you both are here?" ask Lily. Brad nodded.

"Don't worry, we got divorce a few months ago. Krystal have change a lot. She nicer and helpful. She and I are just friends." said Brad. Lightning stare at him.

"For a minute, I thought Krystal hurt you." he said. Brad look at him.

"Why would you say that?" ask Brad.

"Brad, if you haven't look at yourself at a mirror, you have cuts and bruises." said Lightning. Brad sigh.

"I just beaten up by someone. That's all." said Brad.

"Well, are you okay?" ask Angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just been having a rough life lately." said Brad.

"Hey, try to be positive and the things will smooth, hon." said Flo. Iris agree with her.

"Yeah, Brad. Just relax and be happy." said Iris. Brad smile.

"You guys never change over these two years." said Brad.

"Hey. Why would we change when we always going to be friends as long it last." said Ralph. Brad notice that Finn wasn't here.

"Hey, where is McMissle?" ask Brad.

"Taking care of my nieces." said Lightning. Brad look at Holley who was holding her daughter.

"Lightning, your niece is here." said Brad. Mater smile.

"No silly, Jesse's daughters." said Mater. Brad look at him confused.

"Since when Jesse had kids? I thought she's dead." said Brad. Lightning sigh.

"Jesse adopted two girls in Christmas Eve." said Lightning. "Two years ago." he said. Brad look at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't say anything." said Brad. Lightning smiled little.

"It's okay. It been tough lately for us too." He said. Soon Ana came huffing and puffing.

"Ana, I told you were grounded." said Lightning.  
"No, you said I had to stay home with Finn McLove. Anyway I prove you wrong. Alice Prescott is actually Jessica Alice Hornet and she is my mom." said Ana. Lightning glare at her.

"Don't be nuts Ana." said Lightning. "Accept it already that my sis is never coming back." Ana show him the paper.

'Read it out loud." she order. Lightning snatch the paper and read it.

"Alice Prescott and Lightning Hornet the DNA is 99%. Alice Hornet is actually Jessica Alice Hornet." Lightning turn pale. Everyone gasp. Kitty took the paper from Lightning.

"I have to contact the CIA Agent." said Kitty and left. Everyone went to Ralph's home. Finn was confused what was going on along with Sarah.

"What's going on?" ask Finn.

"Alice is actually Jesse, Finn!" said Ana. Finn turn pale. Sarah smiled.

"Mommy is alive!" said Sarah. Alice was sitting on the couch and she was hugging herself.

"I don't know what's going on." said Alice. Lev came in and Alice hug him.  
"Lev, help me." she said to him. Lev told her to sit down, Lev brought his sister along. She was only 3 and her name was Belle. Lev handed Belle to Alice.

"Alice." Belle hug her.

"Okay, Alice. Your first name is Jessica. Alice is your middle name." Lev started to explain to her.

"The guy with the red hair is your older brother. His name is Lightning." he said. Alice look at Lightning.

"Do you remember anything from your napping two years old?" Lev ask. Alice shook her head.

"No, I don't remember anything." Lev sigh and thought for a moment.

"Hey, Mr. Doc Hornet, do you have a photo of your family?" ask Lev. Doc nodded and gave the photo to Lev. Lev show the photo to Alice. Alice stare at it and then a flashback hit her.

"Didn't I gave that for Christmas about 2 years old ago?" ask Alice.

"So you remember this photo?" ask Lev. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, but why you, Doc?" ask Alice. "And why I was at your home if I don't know you that well?" Doc sigh.

"Alice, you are my daughter." said Doc. Alice look at the ground. Lev took Belle away from Alice.

"Jessica, I know you can't remember anything and..."

"Don't call me that!" said Jesse. 'I might not remember anything, but don't call me that." she said.

"Are going get use to be called Jesse?" ask Lightning. Jesse look at him and nodded. Everyone sigh with relief. Jesse look at Ana.

"So I'm your mom?" ask Jesse. Ana nodded.

"Actually my foster mom. But I don't care. You adopted me and my sis, Sarah." said Ana. Sarah hug Jesse.

"I miss you, mommy!" said Sarah. Jesse hug her.

"Okay, so since you cut my hand.." said Jesse. Lightning glare at Ana.

"She did what?" he ask.

"I'm grounding you for a month. No T.V or cell phone." said Jesse. Ana pout.

"But.." said Ana.

"But nothing. Go to your room." said Jesse. Ana smiled little bit and follow her order.

"That was easy. I don't understand why parents complain that their teenagers don't listen to them?" Brad and Lightning's jaw drop.

'Don't tell her." said Sally.

"Oh Ana just missed you, mommy." said Sarah. Rain hug her.

"At least you are safe with us again." said Rain. Hudson and Stephanie went and hug Jesse. Stephanie went to her dad.

"Can I be call Jesse Jr. now?" ask Stephanie to Lightning. Lightning sigh.

"no hon. Then your aunt will be confused. Maybe when she can remember. Okay?" said Lightning. Stephanie nodded. Brad didn't look at Jesse. He couldn't believe that Jesse was alive. Then something pop out of Lightning's head.

"Oh and Finn you can't date my sis no more." said Lightning.

"Don't worry, Lightning. I told Finn we are just friends." said Jesse. Finn smiled little bit and Brad glare at him.

"Kitty, I really don't feel so good." said Jesse. Doc check on her.

"Kitty, did you check she ate, before you left for work?" ask Doc. Kitty shook her head.

"I had to go 3 a.m." said Kitty. "Did you ate, Jesse?" she ask. Jesse shook her head and now she was turning pale.

"Her pressure is going down." said Brad and Finn. Sarah went to the kitchen and came back with a banana. She gave it to Jesse and Jesse ate it. She smiled.

"Thanks." said Jesse. Sarah smiled.

"Your welcome." said Sarah.

"You want to rest, Jesse?" ask Lightning. Jesse nodded. Ralph lead her to a room so she can rest.

"I can't believe she was right at front of us." said Lily.

"Yeah. Kitty was thinking for a moment.

"Why I'm so stupid!" said Kitty.

"You are not stupid, Kitty." said Doc.

"No, that how Jesse act when she was 4. She was always nice, always helpful, and always smiling." said Kitty.

"Really?" said Ralph. Kitty nodded. Lightning went to Ana's room. He knock on the door.

"Come in." said Ana and Lightning came in.

"Oh, it's you." said Ana and didn't look at him.

"Ana, I'm sorry." said Lightning. "I shouldn't have been tough on you. I was just...worry that you'll get attach to things like my sister was with Brad." said Lightning. Ana look at him.

"Wait that dude with bruises is Brad? Dang, my mom had a weird taste for men." said Ana. Lightning chuckle little bit.

"Yes and Brad didn't had bruises back then. Look, I want to forgive me." said Lightning. Ana smiled.

"Sure, I forgive you. And promise me, you'll never forget the most important things in your life. Lightning hug her.

"I won't."

* * *

**So Alice was actually Jesse. who thought that will come too soon, but they didn't know how much danger they can be, if Jesse recover her memory. I'll see you next time on 'Impossible'. Please review and thanks for reading. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating my story lately. I been busy with school work and exams. So I might be not updating some days or weekends. Well here's the next chapter and enjoy. Please review and thanks for being patient with me.**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own the made up characters I made.**

* * *

In the morning, Jesse was the first one getting up from bed. She been having big headaches over the night, she could sleep. Somehow she was remembering every event that happen two years ago. Even on the day she was nap from thugs. Jesse sat on the table and thought.

**Jesse's P.O.V:**

_I was thinking the day of my disappear. I couldn't see the faces of the villains that took me in that black van. But all I can remember from that incident is I was in that van and that was it. The faces of the villains were too blurry for me, so I couldn't recognize them. I sigh and bang my head on the table. Two years I miss, my daughters' birthday, friends having kids, and well mostly everything. Then somehow my mind went to Brad. Why Brad was here? I thought that he live in other state with Krystal and Johnny. I shook my head and grab something to eat. I grab a bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice. When I was finish, I got dressed. I wear a pair of shorts, a red tank top, and put on pair of converse. I curl my hair bit. I look at myself in the mirror. I look different. If I was dress like those girls in malls I seen or Iris and Lily. I knew I was still myself, except my style of my dressing change. I sigh and went outside. I milk the cows, collect the eggs from the pen house, gave food to the pigs, horses, goats, and other barn animals Ralph had. When I was finish, I lay on the couch. I close my eyes for second and reopen them. _

_"Morning Buddy." said Ralph with a smile._

_"Hey Buddy." I said._

_"So how are you feeling?" ask Ralph._

_"Crap." I said. I saw his eyes widen._

_"Did you..." he started. I sigh._

_"Yes I recover my memory over night. I had a lot of flashbacks hit me like bombs." I said. I close my eyes again. The flashbacks continue to have war in my head. I heard Ralph left. I slept for an hour until I open my eyes again and everyone was staring at me. Even The CIA agent._

_"So you remember what happen to your disappearance?" ask Lev. I sat up and shook my head._

_"Well, not everything. I only remember I was in that black van." I said to him. Kitty hug me tightly._

_"Don't worry, let your mind recover and refresh what happen that day." she said I hug her back. I saw little Jesse Jr. walking towards me. I pick her up and sat her on my lap._

_"Hello little me." I said to Jesse Jr. Jesse Jr. giggle and hug me. _

_"So what happen to my home, dad?" I ask to my dad._

_"He sold it." said Ana with a smirk. Doc glare at her._

_"Hon, I thought.." My dad started but I stop him._

_"Don't worry. It was nice that you sold it to that nice family. I was just scaring you." I said. I saw him relax bit._

_"Well, I do some barn work." said Ralph._

_"I already did it for you." I said to him. He look at me in shock. I told him that I got up early and did some work around the barn. My dad look at me with a concern look. I knew him to well._

_"Don't worry, even a girl like me know how to work in a barn. Ralph and my foster dad taught me." I told. I heard him sigh. I got up from the seat._

_"Lily, can you take me to your office. My head is really bothering me." She nodded and we went on Ralph's truck. When we got there, she check my head. I felt her hands searching for swollen areas. Until I wince with pain. It felt like a needle went through._

_"Ow." I said. Lily stop and chart it on a chart. She gave me those paper dresses so she can take a x-ray on my head. When the test was done, she told me that a part of my skull was broken and I might need surgery. _

_"Let me just give this to my specialist and I'll let you know if you need surgery or not." said Lily to me. I nodded to her. We went back to her home. In the living room, my daughter, Ana and Lev were holding hands. Which somehow gave me a motherly sense, they were more than strangers._

_"Hey mom." said Ana to me with a smile. I look at her. I saw Lev got up and went toward to me._

_"Can I have your permission to let be your daughter's boyfriend?" ask Lev to me. I sort of smile and nodded._

_"Just let me have a talk to my daughter." I said to him. He nodded and pick up his sister who was beside him. I saw Ana smiled big. I think she really like him. There was a lot things I have to catch up. Lily had a daughter named Caroline, Rosy had a daughter, and Kitty was the head of the agency..._

_I almost forgot that was fired and now I was working in Iris's café. I barely realized that I miss a lot of things ever since I was missing. Lev smiled and went back with Ana. I sigh and went outside. Outside, I saw Lightning and Mater running away from the pigs. I laugh bit but my mind went back to depression. I went to the stalls of the horse and took out Ralph's favorite horse. His name was Beauty. I went on him and took a horseback ride. I look around the horizon. All the mountains and the open space. It felt so free, but so far from what I really want. I went back to the barn and put back Beauty in to his stall. He nah to me. I smiled and went back to Ralph's and Lily's home. There I saw Lily and Holley taking caring their kids. I didn't know Holley and Mater had kid as well. I stay quiet and hide in the kitchen._

_"Do you think Jesse feels lonely that mostly everything had change?" ask Holley to Lily._

_"I would. Missing the important events of friends and family. I bet she's bit upset." said Lily. They were talking about me. I sigh and went outside again. I sat on the porch. I cover my head and wish I can take back the horrible event and went back to normal again._

**_End of P.O.V._**

Lightning and Mater were about go back to the house until they saw Jesse crying. They sat next to her.

"Hey, what's the matter Ms. Jesse?" ask Mater. Jesse continue to cry. Lightning hug her tightly and they stay quiet and listen to Jesse's cries. Sally came to the porch and saw the scene. Next to her was two men. One was wearing a pilot suit and other one was wearing a car racing uniform. It was Siddeley and Francisco.

"I think it's not a good time." whisper Sally to them. Lightning turn and smiled bitterly.

"Hey Francisco." said Lightning.

"McQueen." said Francisco. Jesse fix herself.

"I'm going to my room. I don't really feel so good to talk." sniff Jesse. Jesse got up and Sally went with her. They went to Jesse's room and they sat on the bed.

"What wrong?" ask Sally holding her hand. Jesse didn't look at her. Tears started to flow down her face again. She didn't say a word. Sally hug her tightly.

"Do you feel left out that you miss out a lot?" Jesse nodded. Sally hug her tightly.

"Hey, you'll catch up. You can restart. A fresh start." said Sally. Jesse departed from Sally and wipe her tears.

"Like such as, you have already started to get new clothes and dressing beautiful." said Sally. Jesse smiled a bit.

"I guess. I just wish I can turn back the clock." sniff Jesse. Sally hold both her hands.

"Hey, the past is the past. It's time to think for the future. New starts, new discoveries, and new faiths. Just start fresh and don't let the past haunt you forever." said Sally.

"You are right, Sally." said Jesse and smiled. "Thanks." Sally smiled.

"I'm glad to help my sister-in-law." Jesse giggle.

"So you guys aren't going to have no more kids." said Jesse. Sally laugh.

"No, we are trying to get Hudson to stop spying me and your brother when we have our alone time." said Sally.

"Why don't you guys have a date night? I can take care of the kids." said Jesse.

"Thanks, but I think you need to recover some things of yours before we go back to normal." said Sally.

"What you mean?" ask Jesse.

"Well, Lightning is planning after the court case is done, if you like to live with us. But I told what happen she wants to create a family of her own when there's no humans. Even for your daughters." said Sally. Jesse thought for a moment.

"I think I'll need some time." said Jesse. Sally sigh.

"Okay, but don't tell Stickers I told you." said Sally. Jesse nodded. Then Ralph knock on the door.

"Jess, Brad wants to talk to ya." said Ralph. Jesse got up and went to the living room. She saw him sitting on the couch. Along with Krystal and Johnny. Jesse notice how much Johnny grew. He look just like Brad. Krystal look prettier than before. She even look nice. Jesse went and they got up. I sat back.

"Why are you guys here?" ask Jesse.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" ask Johnny. Jesse knee down and hug Johnny.

"Yes, but your mother I'm not." Krystal sigh.

"Jesse I change." said Krystal. "When I heard that you were missing and everyone that you were dead, I felt so guilty that I wanted to die. You never had forgive me what happen between us and I want this war to end. Please forgive me and let's start over as friends." said Krystal. Jesse look at her.

"No." she whisper.

"Why can't you forgive me?" ask Krystal.

"You killed Maria." said Jesse. "I'll never forget how her family were crying in her funeral. Never seeing her grandkids grow up." said Jesse.

"Jesse, their family forgave me what I did. I'm telling you the truth, Jesse. Please, forgive me. I want this guilt to end inside of me." beg Krystal. her hand out.

"I'm not accepting your forgiveness." said Jesse.

"I can prove I change, Jesse. Give me a chance!" said Krystal. For the first time, she seen Krystal beg. But Jesse stay with her choice.

"Never." She said and look at Brad.

"You wanted to talk to me?" ask Jesse with a serious look. Brad nodded and they went to the porch. Krystal sigh and sat on the couch and Johnny hug.

"Don't worry, mommy. Soon Jesse is going to forgive you. I know so." said Johnny trying to cheer up his mother. Krystal smiled bit to her son.

"Thanks." she said. "Now go, play with your crush." Johnny smiled and left looking for Rain.

* * *

At the porch, Jesse was looking at the sky when Brad talk to her.

"Jesse, now what are you going to do? Since now you can have a fresh start?" ask Brad.

"Spend time with my daughters and recovery the events I missed. Then maybe a few years I can be myself again." said Jesse. Brad sigh.

"I thought you were going to date Finn." said Brad.

"I can start." said Jesse and giggle bit. Brad glare at her.

"But I love you first." said Brad. Jesse look at him.

"Are you jealous? Brad, you don't own me and I can date whoever I want." said Jesse. Brad grab her hand.

"But I still love you ever since and I can't live without you." said Brad.

"I know that, but now I'm confused who I should love with." said Jesse. "Now let me go!" Brad let go of her and Jesse sigh.

"That's why I told Finn give me some time. And you should too." said Jesse and she went back inside. Brad follow her.

Jesse look at Krystal in the living room. Krystal was about to say something to her, but Jesse stop her.

"Don't talk to me." said Jesse and went to her room. Krystal sigh.

"What I'm going to do?" ask Krystal. "I want Jesse's friendship back." Brad look at her and sat down next to her.

"Don't give up and figure out how to get Jesse's trust back. Like I'm going to fight over her with Finn. I'm not letting Finn win her heart." said Brad. Krystal look at Brad confused.

"McMissle is in love with Jesse?" she ask. Brad nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not letting that happen." Krystal look at the ground.

"I see." she said. Brad hug her.

"Don't worry, soon you and Jesse are going be friends again. Just give it some time." said Brad.

But waiting too much time can cost a person's life. They didn't knew that there will be villains going after them and old ones. From their past and when their future.

* * *

In the kitchen, Doc was making food for the twins when he heard something drop. He turn around and notice a spoon drop. He pick it up and put it on the sink.

"I wonder who drop that spoon?" ask Doc continue making the food. Then he felt a cold wind on his neck. Someone was behind him.

"Hello Hudson. I haven't seen you for a while." said a female voice. Doc recognized that voice. It was...

CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOOOO!

**Sorry guys. Wait for the next chapter of Possible and sorry for not updating lately. Been busy with school lately.**


	9. Chapter 9: Doc's wife is Alive?

**Pixar owns Cars.**

* * *

It was an elderly lady. She was wearing a simple green dress. She had her hair in a pony tail and her eyes were hazel green. It was Doc's dead wife, Alice. The one that passed away in the hospital after giving birth to Jesse. Alice die in the fire. Doc turn pale when he saw her. He felt heavy feeling inside of him.

"Alice, is it really you?" ask Doc getting close to her. She nodded and smile.

"Yes, my love. It's me." she said. Doc hug her tightly.

"Oh is it possible you are alive?" ask Doc.

"The same way Greg pour that liquid on you. Someone pour this fluid on me and I was alive. I was looking for and our kids." said Alice.

"I'm just glad you are with me again. I miss you." said Doc. Alice place a soft kiss on Doc's lips.

"I miss you more. I couldn't stand see my own family separate and suffering, but now you guys are back together at last." said Alice.

"You saw everything from up there?" ask Doc. Alice nodded and hug her husband tightly. Hudson Jr. came in the kitchen to see if his sandwich was ready when he saw his grandfather hugging a strange lady he never seen before.

"There's a stranger in the house and grandpa is trap!" Yell Hudson ran to the porch looking for his father. Doc and Alice depart. Doc look for Hudson Jr.

"Hudson, come back! It's not a stranger. It's.." Lightning came and he saw Doc and Alice. Alice smiled warmly.

"Lighty." she said. Lightning turn pale.

"Mom? Is that really you?" ask Lightning getting closer. Alice nodded and hug her son.

"Oh my, Lighty. You grown to a real man." said Alice and Lightning chuckle.

"Yeah, I really missed you, mom." Lightning's voice crack. Alice hug him tightly and they started to cry. Hudson Jr. look at his daddy and went to Doc. Doc carry him. Soon, everyone met Doc's wife.

"Do you remember who pour this fluid?" ask Lev. Alice shook her head no.

"Sorry, young man, I don't." she said.

"It's alright madam. It's just it's getting weird by second." said Lev.

"So you are Doc's wife. He never mention anything about you ever since he got to Radiator Springs." said Sheriff. Doc glare at him.

"Well, he was upset. He almost lost everything he cared about." said Alice.

"So you are like an angel for Heaven?" ask Ana. Alice nodded.

"Cool. We have an Guardian Angel." said Sarah. Alice smiled. Then Sally notice that Jesse wasn't with them.

"Hey, stickers. Where is your sister?" ask Sally to Lightning.

"Oh, she went to sleep. I didn't want to bother her. Since she said she didn't felt so good." said Lightning.

"Who's Jesse?" ask Alice.

"Oh, my sister. Your daughter." said Lightning. "Her name is Jessica Alice Hornet. Greg named her when he kidnap us." He said.

"Why would Greg named her after me?" ask Alice. Lightning shrug.

"I don't know, but he's still free." said Lightning. Alice sigh.

"Oh, Greg. He knows I'm going to love one car. And it's not him." said Alice. Kitty look at her.

"So that why Greg help Travis, Josh, and other villains we had to confront. He wanted to get revenge on the old timer." she said. Doc nodded.

"We never got along when we race, but he wasn't a cheater." said Doc. Alice look at Kitty.

"How come you call my Hudson old timer?" ask Alice. Kitty blush.

"Well, I treat him like my dad. Since I don't really have a good relationship with mine. Anyways, Doc told me I'm his favorite kid." said Kitty.

"Well, you are nice girl and I see why he consider you as his favorite kid. You are funny and you like to spread happiness in people's hearts." said Alice. Kitty blush.

"Aw, thanks Madam. Old timer, your wife is so sweet." said Kitty. Doc blush.

"Well, thanks Kitty." said Alice. Hudson and Stephanie went towards Alice.

"So you are our grandma?" ask Hudson. Alice nodded and carry Stephanie and Hudson and place them on her lap.

"Oh son, they are so adorable." said Alice.

"Yeah, but torture." said Lightning. Sally pinch him.

"Ow. Why you did that for?" ask Lightning.

"They are not torture. They are just kids." said Sally.

"Hey, about me?" Rain said. "I'm a kid too." she said. Lightning place her on his lap.

"Yeah and you are my favorite." said Lightning. Rain smiled.

"You two have three beautiful kids." said Alice.

"Mrs. Hornet, when stickers was a kid, did he did look like you or your husband?" ask Sally. Alice thought for a moment.

"Well everyone told me that Lighty look at me. Just have his father's cockiness." said Alice. Lightning blush.

"I was not cocky." said Doc. Alice gave a look.

"When you were a teenager, when I met you." said Alice. "Always not doing your homework." she said. Everyone snicker and Doc turn red.

"Wow, Dad. I didn't know you were a bad boy in school." said Lightning with a laugh. Doc glare at him. Then Lily and Ralph got up.

"Ralph, check if Jesse is awake. I'm going to check on Caroline." said Lily and they left. When Ralph to Jesse's room, he notice there was a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. He follow it and saw Jesse bleeding from her nose and gagging blood. Ralph call out to Lily and Doc. That fill worries in the air. When Lily manage to stop the blood coming of Jesse, she told Jesse to lay down on the bed. Jesse was shivering, pale, and weak.

"Oh, my little girl." said Alice. She stroke Jesse's hair. Jesse look at Alice.

"Mom?" said Jesse. Alice nodded and place motherly kiss on Jesse's forehead.

"Yes, my little baby girl. It's me. The one that hug you when you were crying on the stairs on the porch. Remember that?" said Alice. Jesse nodded and place her head on her mother's lap.

"Close your eyes and rest." she said. Jesse close her eyes and fall sleep.

"Oh, Hudson. She looks like you. I bet she have your stubbornness as well." said Alice. Ralph and Angel laugh.

"Oh she does." said Angel. Doc glare at Angel and Ralph.

"But I think she got your looks, madam." said Ralph. Alice smile.

"I wonder why she started to bleed like that." she said.

"Maybe the wound she have behind her head." said Lily.

"Her skull is broken I think she'll need a surgery to fix it." she said. Alice look at the swollen injury Jesse had.

"There's too much pressure on this area. I'm sure she'll need surgery." said Alice.

"Yeah, but I have to wait the orders of the specialist. I can't do anything but wait." said Lily.

"I understand. I just hope she doesn't bleed again." said Alice.

"But mommy is going to be all right, right?" ask Sarah. Alice look at Sarah.

"She is your mother?" ask Alice. Sarah nodded.

"So she had you and your sister in a young age?" ask Alice.

"Um, no madam. She adopted us." said Ana. Alice blush.

"I'm sorry. I thought that guy with bruises got her pregnant." said Alice glaring at Brad. Krystal stare at Brad.

"I don't think Brad will not be able do the same mistake twice." said Krystal. Brad glare at her.

"How old are you?" ask Alice.

"23." said Brad. Jesse open her eyes.

"Mom, we are not together." said Jesse. Alice gave her a look.

"Then why you slept with him when he was still marry with this young beautiful girl?" ask Alice. Everyone went in shock except for Krystal.

"I already knew. Brad told me." said Krystal. "And I'm not mad you, Jesse." she said. Jesse sat up.

"Jessica Alice Hornet, what the hell is wrong with you?" cursed Doc angrily.

"Kids, go to the living room." said Sally to the kids. They nodded and left.

"Iwasntitthinking." mumble Jesse.

"Speak up, Jesse." said Lightning/

"I wasn't thinking! Happy?!" said Jesse. Doc glare at Brad.

"I don't you near my daughter again.

"I don't think is that possible sir." said Brad. Alice sigh.

"I know you are in love with her. But you two can't do that. It's wrong." said Alice. Krystal look at Jesse.

"Jesse, Brad and I broke up cuz he couldn't forget you. Even though you two promise that you guys were going to forget each other." said Krystal.

Jesse look at her.

"I don't want to hear anything from you." said Jesse.

"Jesse!" said Alice. "Don't be mean to this young girl." she said.

"It's okay madam. She still mad at me for what I done in the past." said Krystal.

"I know what happen, but she have take out that anger and learn, my girl." said Alice to Jesse.

"Your friend did and now it's your turn." Jesse look at her in shock.

"You want me to forgive a murder? That took someone's family member and love?" said Jesse. Sheriff look at the ground. Alice sigh.

"I know it's hard, but.."

"But nothing. Just let me rest." said Jesse and pull the covers over her head. Alice sigh and everyone left. Brad and Finn stay in the hall. That's when the fight started to fight.

"You don't deserve her." said Finn glaring at him. Brad punch him.

"Like you do? I love her first." said Brad. Finn punch him back.

"I'm going to get her." said Finn. They continue to fight.

"In your dreams, Finn." said Brad. That's when war started.

* * *

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10: Greg is Back

**Pixar owns Cars.**

* * *

The next morning, Lightning was glaring at Kitty.

"Jealous that I'm your dad's favorite kid?" ask Kitty with a smirk on her face.

"No, I'm mom's favorite." said Lightning. Kitty stick out her tongue at him. Alice came in.

"Hello, you two." she said.

"Moring mom."

"Morning Madam." said Kitty. Alice sat down on the table and ask Kitty and Lightning to sit down.

"I want to know about my daughter's life. Tell me everything, her dreams and desires. I want to know everything about her. So I can be more closer to as ever." said Alice to them.

"Mom, I don't think Jesse isn't going to let you be that close to her. She hides everything. You get out of her something but not all." said Lightning.

"Well, we can tell you things she use to be, before she became so secretive." said Kitty. Alice look at the table.

"So she isn't that open to you guys, she is?" ask Alice.

"No." said Lightning. "But she wants to change. She told us. She want to restart. A new beginning."

"Well, we are going to help her." said Alice. Kitty agree.

"Yeah, we are going to help her be her happy self again." said Kitty with a smile. Lightning chuckle.

"If you turn her like you, we'll have two Kitties in the house." said Lightning. Alice giggle and then got up.

"I'm going to wake up your father, Lighty. Can you please wake up your sister? I need to her eat before we go to the hospital." said Alice.

"Sure mom." said Lightning. Lightning went to his sister's room. When he got there, Doc was already there. But Jesse wasn't.

"Hey, Dad. And Jess?" ask Lightning.

"She's changing. She is still pale and I'm wondering if those jerk did something more than just hitting her." said Doc.

"Don't think that dad. Soon as Jesse recovery her memory, we will be able to catch those jerks who did this to her." said Lightning. Doc pat Lightning on his back.

"You are always confident like your mother." said Doc. Lightning smiled. Soon Alice came.

"I see you got up yourself." said Alice and place a kiss on Doc's lips.

"Well, I wanted to see if our daughter was okay." said Doc. Alice smiled. Then they heard Ana yelling at someone.

"SARAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE MY NECKLACE!" Ana was yelling at her sister. Lightning groan.

"I'll be back. But out of nowhere, Jesse stop him.

"No, I'll do it. Doc was right. Jesse was pale.

"Are you sure, Hon?" ask Alice to Jesse. Jesse nodded went to Ana's room. In that room, Sarah was crying.

"What's going on, girls?" ask Jesse to them. The girls and they stay silent. Sarah reach her hands to Jesse. Jesse carry her.

"Sarah broke my necklace that our brother gave to me." said Ana angrily.

"It was accident, mommy." said Sarah. Jesse sigh and put Sarah down. She took a look at the broken necklace.

"I can fix, if you like. After the doctors are done with the surgery." said Jesse. Ana and Sarah were in shock.

"You are having your surgery today?" said Ana. Jesse nodded and place the necklace in her pocket.

"Now say sorry to Sarah for yelling at her." said Jesse to Ana. Ana sigh.

"Sorry Sarah." said Ana.

"You are forgiven." said Sarah and hug her sister. Jesse smiled. Then she thought for a moment.

'If I forgive Krystal and she really change, then I can start my new beginning." said Jesse. Later Jesse went to the hospital.

Doc, Alice, Lightning, and Sally waited for hours. Sally was holding of Lightning. Lightning was nervous.

"Don't worry, stickers. She'll be fine." said Sally to him. Lightning gave a smiled to Sally.

"I know, I can imagine the pain she have to go through." said Lightning. Soon a figure that Doc and Lightning were familiar. It was Greg McQueen. They got up with anger.

"Get out of here, Greg!" said Lightning glaring at him.

"I just came to see if Jesse is okay?" ask Greg.

"You have no right to know about anything about my daughter, Greg." said Doc. Alice hold his hand.

"I told him to come." said Alice. Doc and Lightning at Alice in shock.

"Why Alice?" ask Doc.

"Because I want two being friend again. Like those old times, Hudson. I want this war end." said Alice.

"What he done to me and my sis? He's a monster!" said Lightning.

"I know what I did to you and your sister was wrong. But I only didn't because I was jealous that your dad took the girl I love. But I see she really loved him.. So I just came to ask if two can forgive me?" ask Greg. Doc stare at him.

"What you done to me, you made me suffer. I thought I can trust you when I enter to Piston Cup. But I was wrong. But I think there's no point fighting, when the damage is done. I'll forgive Greg." said Doc. Greg shook his hands. Lightning didn't look at Greg.

"Lightning?" said Greg. Lightning sigh.

"I'll forgive. Anyways, you did save my sister." said Lightning. Greg smiled little bit. Like the pain had finally flew away. Then finally, Jesse was out of surgery. Jesse was still sleep.

"Ms. Hornet will wake up shortly. But she'll need a lot of rest." said the doctor.

"Whatever you say, doc." said Greg. The doctor left.

"Oh, Jesse going to be surprise when she finds out that she had hair cut." said Lightning. Sally pinch him.

"Ow! You know what I'm going to make Hudson to spy on you." said Lightning. Sally gave a look.

"Okay, but Hudson Jr. told that you were looking through a men magazine with men with bathing suits." said Sally. Doc and Alice look at Lightning.

"Found it under the bed of Jesse. It's her and I was reading the tips on how to get those muscles." said Lightning and he was turning red.

"Aw, Stickers. You don't impress me by working out." said Sally.

"But you still look at Francisco." said Lightning. Sally place a kiss on his lips.

"The only car I'm ever going to be love is with you." said Sally.

"Argh, can you guys be romantic somewhere else? I'm getting more sick then ever." groan Jesse. Alice giggle.

"Hey Hon. How are you feeling?" ask Alice.

"Much better, actually." said Jesse and sat up.

"Lightning, I give my magazine back." said Jesse. Doc look at her.

"And why you are looking at those kind of stuff?" ask Doc to her. Jesse turn red.

"Because I'm a single young woman." said Jesse. Sally and Alice giggle. Doc shook his head and sigh. Jesse notice that Greg was here.

"Hello Greg. I see you came to see me." said Jesse. Greg nodded.

"Well, I see you haven't forgave Krystal yet." said Greg.

"How you know I didn't..." Jesse look at her mother.

"You told him, didn't you?" ask Jesse. Alice nodded.

"If this make you more happier, I'm going to forgive Krystal. I still want to be friends with her."

"Yes." they heard a voice.

"Come in Krystal." said Jesse. Krystal came and her face was red.

"So you do forgive me, buddy?" ask Krystal. Jesse. They hug.

"Finally!" said Krystal. Jesse giggle.

"You should let me see that magazine." whisper Krystal. Jesse laugh. Finally the two enemies are back to being friends. But they didn't know that someone was watching them.

"Boss, the girl is out of surgery." said a tall scared guy over a radio.

"Good, tomorrow we'll show Krystal what happens after she quits on us." said the guy over the radio. They laugh evilly and disappear in thin air.

* * *

**Who were those people and they going to show Krystal? Find out in the next chapter of Impossible. Please review and thanks for reading. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pixar owns Cars.**

* * *

**At park, the Cars and humans were enjoying the weather.**

The men were talking about their men's stuff.

"I think McQueen's sister, is the hotter one." said Francisco to Brad. Brad look at him.

"Well, she's mine." said Brad. Francisco smirk.

"Yeah, sure Johnston." He said with his Italian accent.

"Are you guys are going to fight over my sister?" ask Lightning to them. They nodded.

"I thought Finn was." said Mater. Finn shook his head.

"I don't fight over women. Which interesting how the Americans fight over women." said Finn. Siddeley agree.

"I have a crush on Kitty." said Siddeley.

"You better not mess with her." said Doc. "If you hurt my favorite kid, I'll make sure you end in the impound." He said. Siddeley put his hands up.

"Why in the world I will hurt a beautiful young lady, that always bring light to my world?" ask Siddeley acting romantic.

"Wow, you are in love with Kitty Grace." said Sarge. Siddeley nodded and sigh. Brad look at Finn.

"Okay, if you are not in love with Jesse, McMissle." said Brad. "Who is it then?" he ask.

"Your ex-wife." said Finn and the men stare at him.

"Ever since she change, there's something I never see a young lady before." said Finn. "Something I haven't seen a long time." Brad sigh.

"I'm just glad I don't need to fight you. I never want to mess with James Bond." said Brad with a smirk. Finn smirk back.

"Wait, so there are two men after Jesse?" ask Mater barely realizing. Sheriff nodded. Doc sigh.

"Guys, I think.." started Doc, but they stop him.

"But Jesse can only love one." said Lightning.

"That be will Francisco Bernoulli." said Francisco. Brad push him.

"No, it will be me." said Brad. In the girl side...

"Um, why Brad is pushing the Italian guy?" ask Kitty. Jesse look and ran toward them.

"Jesse, be careful." said Alice.

"Guys!" yell Jesse. Brad and Francisco stop. Jesse glare at Brad.

"You never act like this." said Jesse to him. Brad look at the ground.

"I'm sorry." said Brad. Jesse sigh.

""Francisco, please come with me." said Jesse. They left. Brad was in shock.

"Dang, Jesse is sort putting up her standards." said Ralph.

"What standards?" ask Brad.

"Weellllll..." Ralph stay quiet

"Ralph!" Yell the men causing the poor cowboy to jump.

"Okay, Well Jesse me and Jesse have been talking and she told me that she's going to make no guy isn't going to disrespect her, tell her what do and don't act like a jerk." said Ralph. "Anyway, Jesse told me that she's going put her dating aside and put her daughters firsts." He said.

"Well, that's good, but soon Ana is going to turn 18 and plan for her education." said Lightning.

"Well, she have my little sis." said Ana coming over.

"Uncle, can you control that Italian boy? He's so a jerk!" said Ana.

"I wish I can, but I can't. He always bothers me in my races." said Lightning remembering the grand prix. Ana sigh.

"I don't know how mom can handle him." said Ana. The men look at the other, as soon they knew Lightning and Brad were laughing. Jesse had pinned down Francisco to the ground.

"If you try to kiss me, I'll make sure you'll never see the light again." said Jesse to him.

"Okay, Francisco understands!" wince Francisco. Jesse let him go and got light headed. Krystal help her.

"Oh, Jesse. Sit down." said Krystal and made Jesse sit near a bench. Brad went over to her.

"are you okay?" ask Brad. Jesse nodded.

"Just got light headed." she said. Holley told the kids to play at the playground. The kids did what they were told, while the adults talk. Jesse lay her head on her father's lap and took a short nap.

"Hudson, old is our little girl?" ask Alice to her husband.

"22." said Hudson. "She looks little bit younger, when she wears her glasses." He said. Alice giggle.

"Like you do?" ask Alice and Doc blush.

"Well, I don't wear them no more." said Doc. Alice place a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, my Hornet." said Alice.

"I love you more." said Doc.

"Please don't be romantic around me. You guys are going to get me sick." said Jesse waking up. They giggle.

"Well, I see someone is wake." said Alice. Jesse got up.

"I'm going to swing and leave you two _alone._" said Jesse and left. She went and notice that Lightning and Sally were pushing Stephanie and Hudson Jr. on the swing. Jesse went on swing next to them.

"Aren't little bit old for swings?" ask Zack. Jesse smile.

"No! No one is old for swings!" said Jesse swinging. Zack smile. Next to him was Star.

"Well, long time since we saw you swing." said Star. Jesse smile. Jesse suddenly felt happy. Relieve from all the pain she been suffering ever since she was young. Now she was starting her new beginning. Where's no evil can destroy this happiness.

* * *

Then Brad came.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." said Brad. Jesse stick out her tongue.

"I least I'm having fun." said Jesse with a smile. Brad smile.

"Hey bro, why don't you swing with her?" ask Zack. Brad did and they enjoy it. Everything was perfect for a sunny day. The sun was smiling, the birds were chirping their song, and happiness was in the air.

"Siddeley, can you give me a piggyback ride?" ask Kitty. Siddeley blush and nodded. Kitty climb on his back. Siddeley hold her and continue to walk. Brad walk next to Jesse. While Francisco was thinking how to get Jesse.

"So, Jesse...I can get you an ice cream?" ask Brad. Jesse shook her head.

'I know what are planning and it's not going to work." she said. Brad stand front of her and hold her hands.

"You can't live without you." he whisper to her. He pull her close to her.

"Brad, I..." Jesse started to said but she caught herself in his gaze. She knew she was still in love with him. Even though she wasn't going to tell him.

"I know you are still in love with me. I know your look." said Brad. Jesse place her forehead on his.

"You know me too much." said Jesse. Brad place his lips on hers.

"Jesse, please be my girlfriend. I love you and I don't want to lose you. No more. I want you to be mine." said Brad. Jesse sigh and place a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, boyfriend." said Jesse. Brad smile.

"So, my girl..want a ride?" he ask and Jesse nodded. Jesse climb on his back and he carry her. Jesse place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." she said and Brad blush. When they made home, Krystal took Johnny and they went home. Soon Zack, Angel, Iris, Star, and Kitty left. Brad stay with Jesse. They were holding hands and Lightning caught them.

"I see you two are back together." said Lightning with a smirk.

"Oh Lightning, please don't be mean to him." said Jesse.

"Oh I'm not. But mom will." said Lightning. Jesse was now confused.

'What you mean by that?" ask Jesse.

"Mom doesn't like Brad." said Lightning. Brad look at him.

"What I ever done to your poor mother?" ask Brad.

'You are not dating my daughter!" said Alice coming out of nowhere.

"Why not, mom?" ask Jesse.

"Because I said so." said Alice. Jesse look at her mother.

"But I love him." said Jesse. Alice sigh and grab her daughter's hand.

"Hon, I don't want you to get hurt." said Alice. Jesse sigh and look at Brad.

"Brad will never hurt me, mom. I know we have hurt at each other sometimes, but we can't never stop loving each other." said Jesse. Alice smiled.

"Alright. It's your choice. I just want you to be happy, like when you were a small child." said Alice. Jesse nodded.

"I'll be happy. And this time, I'll make sure to be that happiest girl in the world!" said Jesse with a smile. Alice smiled and left them. Lightning smiled.

"The same thing I said to Sally's parents." said Lightning. Brad look at him.

"Sally's parents didn't like you?" ask Brad. Lightning shook his head.

"They thought I was going to dump their daughter like those celebrities in T.V. But I wasn't like them. She change me." said Lightning. Jesse smile.

"Well, I'm glad you two are together. You are the cutest couple I ever seen." said Jesse. Lightning smile.

"Thanks sis." said Lightning. Jesse hold Brad's hands.

"Now, can I have some alone time with my boyfriend?" ask Jesse. Lightning nodded.

"Go right ahead. I'm going to check my little kids." said Lightning and left. They sat on the couch and Brad made Jesse sit on his lap facing him.

"So what you want to do, my girl?" ask Brad placing his hands on her waist. Jesse smirk and kiss his neck. Brad wrap his arms tightly on her body. Then he kiss her neck. Jesse giggle.

"Brad, why we do this in my room?" ask Jesse flirty to him. Brad smirk at her.

"I don't know, I'm too lazy to go to your room. I rather make out with my girl here." said Brad and bit her lip. Jesse place a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Johnston." said Jesse.

"I love you, more." said Brad.

* * *

**In the dark allies, a dark figure appear to these two men that were waiting for something.**

**"So Jesse recover her memory? I need you two kidnap Johnny and Rain then." said the mystery voice.**

**"Sure thing, but how? Those spies are on guard." said a young man with a scar his face. He was wearing a dark clothing with a gun his pocket.**

**"Don't worry, I will be charge of that. They won't even notice those kids are gone." said the mystery figure. **

**"But sir, what if Jesse recognize us? She will be home when the kids are home." said an other young man. He had a thick black hair, grey eyes, and wearing a purple suit.**

**"I'll make sure she's doesn't going to warn anyone." said the figure. "The Cars and the spies are going to an event tonight and the kids and Jesse Hornet is going to be alone tonight." he said with a smirk. The men laugh.**

* * *

"I wonder Kitty want us in the agency." said Ralphing fixing his tie.

"Ralph, she need us because there is a hearing in court." said Lily placing Caroline in her crib.

"Yeah I know, but usually that are in the day and not at night." said Ralph.

"Don't worry, Jesse, Brad, Finn, and Krystal are going to be here with the kids." said Lily.

"Are you guys ready?" ask Doc. They nodded. Lily rub Caroline's back to make her to fall sleep.

"Mommy will be back soon." said Lily and they left.

"Be careful you guys!" said Jesse to them.

"Don't worry, we will." said Lightning hug his sister. As they left, the two couples sat in the living room. All the kids have fallen sleep.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" ask Jesse.

"Sure." said Krystal.

"I'll make the snacks." said Krystal.

"I'll help you." said Jesse and the girls left. The guys pick a movie. When the girls were done with snacks, they started to watch the movie.

**Outside,...**

**"You said she was going to be alone." said the villains. The figure hush them.**

**"Why don't you two distract the three people. I'll get Jesse." said the figure. The villains nod and left. They threw a rock on the window.**

"What was that_?" ask Krysta_l.

"Maybe just the wind." said Brad hug Jesse. Jesse place her head his shoulder. Then they heard it again.

"I'm going to check." said Finn.

"I'll go with you." said Brad and they left to check. They went outside and then...

* * *

An hour had passed, since Finn and Brad left.

"Do you think they are okay?" ask Krystal.

"I think so." said Jesse. She got up and went to the kitchen. When she came back, Krystal was gone. Jesse look around.

"Krystal! Where are you!?" call Jesse scare. Then WAM!

**"I got you, Jesse Hornet." said the figure putting the bloody bat down. He saw how the blood flow down to the wooden floor. He swing his bat again at her until she was completely cover with her own blood. He went to the rooms of the kids and carry Rain and Johnny. They didn't felt a thing and he left. He place the kids in the van. **

**"Beat up, Finn, Brad, and Krystal." He order over the radio.**

**"Alright, Travis." said the villain. The villains swing their bats at them. Krystal try to stop them, but they hit her on the head. Then Brad and Finn. They were knock out until the morning came.**

* * *

_NOOOOOO! NOT A CLIFFHANGER! _

_Sorry guys. Wait until the next chapter of IMPOSSIBLE! Sorry for not updating lately. Please review and thanks for reading. XD_


	12. Chapter 12: What Happen With Them?

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own the characters you don't recognized.**

* * *

**As the sun raise from the horizon...**

Ana and Hudson Jr. went to the living room to see their cartoons.

"Put on Tom and Jerry, Hudson." said Ana as she walk down the stair.

"Okay, Ana." said Hudson Jr. with a smile on his face. As they went down the stairs, they notice there was a trail of blood to the living room. Ana and Hudson turn pale. The first person they saw was Krystal.

"Krystal!" said Ana and help her up. It was weird that Krystal wasn't beaten up badly. There was no blood stain on her. Only her on the head.

"Ow, where's Jesse, Finn, and Brad?" ask Krystal slowly getting up from the floor.

"I don't know." said Ana. Hudson went to the kitchen, where he found Brad and Finn.

"Uncle Finny and Brad is here!" call Hudson. The two men moan with pain.

"Stupid Travis! I can't believe he escape from jail." said Brad. He had a bruise on his left cheek and he couldn't feel his left arm. Finn was injury on his legs and he couldn't feel them at all. Those weren't very good signs for them.

"I'm going to call for help." said Ana and grab the phone.

* * *

On the way home...

Lightning couldn't stop thinking for something. He had a bad feeling ever since him and his friends went to court. He never like leaving his sister in a place. But he knew she was with her boyfriend, Finn,Krystal. So she wasn't alone. Lightning shook his thoughts and try to think other things, but it continue going back.

"Hon, are you okay?" ask Flo. Lightning nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

"I'm just worry about my little sis." said Lightning.

"Don't worry, Buddy." said Mater. "She's with Brad and Finn and Krystal." he said.

"I know, ever since Jesse came back to us, I feel like someone else is in danger. I just don't know who." said Lightning.

"Well, I wouldn't worry." said Ralph. "I know Brad isn't an agent anymore, but he still have the skills and also Jesse. If she can remember." he said.

"Well, I hope so." said Lightning. "I really don't want anymore fights and wars."

* * *

**In a raven black van...**

Rain's P.O.V:

**_I woke up, trying to move my legs and arms. But I felt I was tied up. I open my eyes. I saw Johnny and Aunt Jesse and they were tied up. Jesse was beaten so badly that she need to see a doctor. Don't recall being kidnap from someone or even seeing anyone grabbing me. I tried to break free, but the knots were too tight. _**

**_"Johnny! Wake up!" I said to him. He slowly open his eyes and then it widen._**

**_"Where are we?" He ask me._**

**_"I think we are in a van." I said to him. Johnny hands were free._**

**_"How come you are tied my love?" He ask me and I blush when he said my love. I couldn't believe I'm falling in love with Johnny._**

**_"I don't know, but untied me please and Aunt Jesse." I said to him and he did. Johnny and I slowly help Jesse lay on the floor of the van gently. She was hurt badly. She was groaning in pain. Her bandage was gone from her head._**

**_"I'm scared." said Johnny to me. I sigh and show him my bravery._**

**_"Don't worry, we are going to be okay." I said to him. Soon the van stop. I hug Johnny tightly. The door open. There were our new enemies._**

**_"I see the kids are wake." said one dude with the black hair. He look at his partner._**

**_"You take care of the brats. I'll take care of our girl." The other grabs and we were screaming for our lives. _**

**_"Let us go!" I yell and started to kick. But he was too strong for me and Johnny. We got separate from my aunt. Now we didn't have protection._**

* * *

At the hospital...

Ana, Hudson Jr., Sarah, Henry, Caroline, and Stephanie were waiting in the waiting room.

"I hope mommy, is okay.'' said Sarah carrying Henry.

"Me too. Even Rain and Johnny." said Ana holding Caroline. Hudson and Stephanie were sitting on the chairs. Soon Lev came.

"Lev!" said Ana.

"Hey, any news yet?" ask Lev. Ana shook her head no.

"Okay, my team is on their way to save your mother and other two kids." said Lev. Ana and Sarah sigh with relief.

"Okay, thanks Lev." said Ana.

"It's for nothing. It's my job." said Lev and sat next to Hudson.

In Ralph's and Lily's home...

"Where are they?" ask Lily looking in the kids room.

"LILY!" Yell Ralph. The cars and Ralph found patches of blood in the living room to the kitchen.

"Oh No! NOOononononononoonono!" said Lily.

"Someone took them." said Holley. Mater and Holley took out their gadgets.

"Mater, search them in the GPS." said Holley. Mater nodded.

"Whoa, since when the kids had trackers on them." ask Lightning.

"Since Finn and I met you guys." said Holley.

"Um Holley. Rain, Jesse, and Johnny don't appear on the GPS thingy. Only Finn, Brad, and Krystal." said Mater.

"Even the rest of the kids. They are at the hospital." He said. Everyone ran to Ralph's truck and they drove to the hospital.

**In the Warehouse...**

"Jesse, wake up!" said Rain to her aunt. But Jesse just groan with pain.

"ooooooooohhhhhhh. You just got out from the hospital and now you got hurt again." she said to her. Johnny place his hands on Jesse's cheeks.

"Please Jesse, wake up." He said to her.

"Rain? John? Where are we?" Jesse groan.

"I don't know." said Rain.

"But we are scare." said Johnny. Jesse open her eyes and saw how the two 6 years old kids were scare. Jesse hug them, even though it was painful.

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys out of here." said Jesse.

"Jesse, I don't want you die, not again." said Johnny and hug her tightly. Jesse sigh.

_Alice, protect these kids will your golden heart. said a familiar voice to Jesse._ Jesse got up slowly and went toward the door.

"The door is locked." said Rain.

"Not for long." said Jesse and kick the door open.

"Let's go." she said. They ran in the dark hallways. Jesse made sure no one was around. They hide when they saw a guard. When they finally found an exit, they waited until the coast was clear.

"Where are those brats!?" yell Travis to the his sidekicks.

"I don't know sir." said one of his sidekicks.

"Now how we going to get Lightning Hornet, then?" ask Travis.

"Don't worry." said his sidekick. The two sidekicks were named Francis and Eric. Francis had dark black hair wearing dark clothing. Eric have dark brown hair and wear Hawaii shirts.

"I made sure Lightning Hornet drank that chemical this morning." said Francis with a smirk. Travis smirk.

"I see we are going to have new member in our group." he said. They laugh devious. Rain, Johnny, and Jesse were in shock.

"No. Not daddy." said Rain. Johnny hug her tightly.

Jesse watch as the three villains left with their laughter. They ran toward to the down. They ran and ran until they went to the agency.

"Madam, you can't enter here!" said a guard of the S.O.S.

"Please, I need to warn Kitty and Freddie. I used to be a former agent in this agent." said Jesse to him, but the guard refused.

"Kitty and Freddie aren't here." said the guard.

"Please!" said Rain. "My daddy and my family is in trouble!" Jesse hold her hand.

"Come on, I think this jerk doesn't care about a 6 years old kid's family." said Jesse. The guard's face soften, but he stay.

'I'm just doing my job, madam." said the guard. Jesse froze. Those were the words she hated the worst. She started to laugh coldly.

"Yeah your job. This agency knows what they are doing. They do not! I have been in this agency ever since I met Commander Kitty and her assistant Freddie. The treatment I got from school, and I those words, it makes me sick." said Jesse confronting the guard.  
"Is it true? I just guard the place. I can't do anything." said the guard.

"When you work in this agency, you have to take risks, dangerous one, not caring what happens to you. Cuz you are saving the people of this city. We are asking you to let us in to save a family's life, but I see you don't care if they get killed and this kid becomes a orphan." said Jesse. The guard look at her closely.

"Those are word Agent Lopez will said." said the guard. "She'll do anything for anyone." he said.

"I'm Agent Lopez, the one that save your ass." said Jesse to the guard.

"No, you are not. Laurence Lopez I meant to say." Jesse turn pale.

"Jesse! Come on! They are the hospital!" said Johnny to her. She notice that he had a phone. Jesse went and they went to the hospital. In the hospital, Lightning, Hudson Jr., Stephanie, and Sally were hugging Rain. Sarge hug Johnny.

"Where's daddy and mommy?" Johnny ask him.

"They got hurt, but don't worry. They are going to recovery." said Sarge. Johnny started to cry. Alice and Doc were hugging Jesse tightly.

'Oh Honey. We thought we lost you for good." said Alice to her daughter. Ana and Sarah were also hugging her.

'Mom, let the nurse check on you." said Ana. Jesse shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." she whisper. Jesse was remembering the words of the guard.

_Since when Laurence was spy? When? she thought to herself._ Doc brought a nurse, so Jesse can be check on.

"Please follow me Miss." said the nurse. Jesse follow her. Later of the long hours. They were finally were allow to see Krystal, Brad, and Finn.

"Oh my gosh. Are you guys look okay?" ask Kitty to them.

"Don't worry, Kitty. We're fine." said Brad.

"But you guys are hurt." said Freddie.

"Yeah so girly? They just hit us with bats." said Krystal ands wince with pain.

"Do you know who were they?" ask Angel to them.

"It was Francis, Eric, and Travis." said Jesse walking in the room with a neck brace.

"Oh, Jesse." said Brad. Jesse sat on the edge on Brad's bed.

"They are planning to kill you, bro." said Jesse to Lightning. Lightning look at her.

'Why me? What I did to this human world?" ask Lightning.

"Lightning, you drank something that will make you go to their side." said Jesse. Lightning stare at her.

"Okay, Jesse now you are talking nonsense." said Lightning.

"I'm not kidding!" said Jesse. "I heard them talking." she said to him.

"I'm sort of in Lightning's side, Jesse." said Kitty. Jesse look at her.

"No one can put a chemical in a drink and make them go to the evil side. That's nonsense." said Kitty.

"No, I swear I heard them." said Jesse.

'Yeah, we heard them." said Johnny.

"Maybe you guys heard wrong." said Iris. Jesse got up.

"No, I didn't. I heard them!" said Jesse.

"Jesse, I don't know if we should believe you." said Lightning. Jesse look at her brother in shock.

"What? I have never lie to you guys. Never." said Jesse. Lightning sigh.

"Jess, I barely realized that I don't know who you really are." said Lightning. "All I know that you are nice and like red and black. That's it I know about you.' Jesse shook her head.

'No, you know...Um well..." Jesse look at the ground. Doc defend her.

"Son, she never lies." said Doc. Lightning glare at him.

"Oh yeah, look at this..." Lightning took out his phone. There was a picture of Jesse along with Travis and Francis. She was smiling. Doc and Alice look at Jesse.

"You are friends with them?" ask Kitty.

'No! That's photo was a long time ago!" said Jesse. Brad look at it. He knew what happen that day, but didn't say anything to them.

"How could you, Jesse." said Kitty. Jesse grab Kitty's hands.

"No, Kitty. I know Francis had betray you, but I..." Kitty slap her.

"I had protected you, be friends with you, and you had lied to me about your life to me. You never told anyone about your life or acted who you really are. Everything was lies to us." said Kitty to her.

"It's not true!" said Jesse.

"Then tell us, why are you with those jerks?" ask Angel.

"I was um, I can't tell you." said Jesse. Kitty sigh.

"Freddie, arrest her." she ordered. Rain, Johnny, Alice, Hudson, Stephanie, Ana, Brad, Krystal, Finn, Sarah, and Doc were in shock.

"No, Jesse is telling the truth." said Rain.

"Don't arrest her!" said Brad.

"Are you with her in this, Brad?" ask Kitty. Brad notice how Kitty's eyes flash red.

"Yes." he lied.

"Brad, no." said Krystal.

"Freddie, when Brad recovers, place him in jail along with his girlfriend." said Kitty.

'Yes, commander." said Freddie and took Jesse.

'No! Fred let me go! Guys!" yell Jesse. But they took her. Doc, Alice, and the kids stay. The Cars and Ralph and Lily left as if they were mind controlled.

"Did you saw their eyes flash red?" ask Krystal. Brad nodded.

"Someone had control their minds when they were coming over here." said Finn.

'But who?" ask Rain.

"We don't know who, but we are the only ones to save them." said Doc.

* * *

**Who is controlling kitty and the Cars? Find out in the next chapter of Impossible. Please review and thanks for reading. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and her friends and Family**.

* * *

As the days past, Kitty and Freddie place Brad in jail with Jesse.

"Brad!" said Jesse and hug him. Brad hug her tightly and place a kiss on her lips.

"Why are you in jail?" she ask him.

"I lied to Kitty and Freddie that I was part it with you." said Brad. Jesse hug him tightly.  
"Brad no. I could have handle this." said Jesse. Brad sigh and kiss her again.

"No. I don't want my girlfriend alone with the most dangerous villains in jail." said Brad. "I want to protect you." Jesse departed from him.

"Now what are we going to do? Travis and his new helpers are going to kill them! Without them knowing it." Jesse worried.

"Don't worry, Finn and Doc had have it plan out." said Brad. "I hope." he whisper to himself.

**At a hotel.,...**

"Okay, this is the plan." said Lev to Krystal, Finn and the rest that haven't been mind controlled.

"Step one, find the hideout. Step two: get the control. Step three: Trap the villains. And Step 4: get you guys' family back." he said.

'Oh that sounds so easy." said Ana coldly. "THEY WILL BE HERE WITH US NOW!" Lev back away from her.

"Ana calm down." said Alice carrying Caroline. Henry played with Doc's glasses.

"Sorry, I'm still in shock about my mom in jail with bruise guy." said Ana. Sarah sigh.

"His name is Brad Johnston. He was the partner of mommy when they were spies." said Sarah. Ana look a her.

"Mom was a spy? Our brother said there was no such thing." said Ana.

"Spies do exist, my love. I'm spy." said Lev.

"I know. Everyone's knows about the CIA, but no one knows what they really do." said Ana.

"True, but your mother worked in the best agency and she was the best spy. That's why I became a spy." said Lev.

'Wait, because of daughter?" ask Doc.

"Yes, Agent Hornet was the second spy that ever took risk and break the rules to save this city and this country." said Lev.

'Who was the first?" ask Finn.

"Laurence Lopez and her partner Chris. Or I should say her future husband. But they been dead for 11 years." said Lev.

"Wait, Jesse's foster sister?" ask Krystal.

"Actually, Hornet's foster mom. Laurence adopt her at age 18. She didn't want her parents to worn out with a baby. They waited until Hornet turn three, so she and her husband can took her home. But that never happen.

"How come?" ask Johnny.

"Laurence Lopez and her future husband and our mom got into a car crash. They didn't survive. Only mom." said Ana.

"How you know about this?" ask Lev.

"My older brother told me. He was her biggest fan. He was upset that Laurence passed, but was hoping mom will be the next one to race when she grew up. But she never did." said Sarah.

"Hold on. Why he was expecting Jesse?" ask Krystal. She never told us she was in a car accident."

"The accident she suffer through, it was horrible." Lev show her the photo the crash. Everyone gasp, except for Ana and Lev.

"Jesse survive on that?" ask Krystal.

"The car doesn't even look like a car anymore. On the photo, there was broken glass on the road, the hood and the engine of the car was gone. The car looked as if it drove to a train.

"It was a miracle that she survive." said Lev. "In the news, they said Jesse only broken her arm and her leg."

"Whoa, Jesse is strong." said Rain.

"Back then, when Agent Hornet was 14, the sponsor of NASCAR ask her to race, but she reject it. She stated she never want to recover those memories from her sister, because the girl that use to race, went with her sister and she was the dead one." said Lev.

"Oh mom." said Ana.

"Wait how this important what is going on to our friends?" ask Alice.

"Travis looking for souls of racers." said Lev.

"Soul of...Lightning." Doc said. Lev nodded.

"Next is Jesse, since she have the oil of a racer." said Lev.

"But mom can't turn into a car." said Ana. "She was raise here."

"Well, if Lightning dies, Hornet is going to...

"Mom is going to turn dark." said Ana.

"Yes, goodbye to Jesse you guys know now. Including Freddie, Ralph, and Kitty." said Lev.

"What?" ask Alice.

"They are the goodness of happiness. Freddie and Ralph are their guardians. Freddie had always protect Kitty like brother and sister. Ralph taught Jesse what friendship really is. Jesse and Kitty are the ones that make us family and friends types of people. If they die, no one is going to remember them. You two will disappear." said alev referring to Doc and Alice.

"Sarah will go to the orphanage or with your father, Ana." said Lev. Ana hug Sarah.

"And also you two." said Lev to Rain and Johnny.

"They will kill your parents in a snap." he said.

"That's not going to happen." said Finn.

"Unless we stop it." said Alice.

"Evil never wins." said Ana.

"Only good does." said Sarah.

'Together, we can stop them." said Rain.

"With our hearts." said Johnny and put his hand out.

"Whose ready to save world!?" ask Johnny.

"I am." said Rain and put her hand on top of his.

"Me too." said Sarah.

"I'm in." said Finn.

"Me too." said Krystal.

"Us too." said the twins

"Count me in." said Alice and Doc.

"Me too." said Lev. The two babies put their little hand on the pile of hands. They giggle.

"Think the little ones are in too." said Rain.

In the warehouse...

"Let us go!" said Kitty to Travis trying to break free for the tied chair. Travis smirk and pinch her cheeks.

"Oh Kitty, if you had marry me, you wouldn't be tied." said Travis. Kitty stick out her tongue with disgust.

"In your disgusting dreams!" said Kitty and spit on his face. Travis wipe his face.

"Fine, Francis, torture the racecar." he order.

"Right a way, sir." said Francis and pull Lightning towards the wall.

'No! Please, leave him alone!" yell Sally. Travis point a knife on Sally.

"Don't dare touch her!: said Mater angrily.

"Don't worry. I don't ruin her beautiful face." said Travis and slide the knife towards her neck. Sally shiver with fear.

"Don't lay your filthy hands on my wife!" said Lightning to him. Travis started to laugh and went towards him, taking the knife away from Sally.

"Let me tell you something, McQueen." said Travis.

"It's Hornet!" said Lightning.

"Whatever." said Travis. "What do you know about your sister?" he ask him.

"Why would I tell you?" ask Lightning. Travis cut his arm and Lightning wince.

"Do you know the scar on her back?" ask Travis.

"No." said Lightning.

"Or the scar on her stomach?" ask Travis.

"Travis what are you talking about?" ask Freddie. Travis smirk.

"I see Jesse haven't told you the accident when she was three or what she did on her free time when she depressed." said Travis. He handed the knife to Eric.

"Eric, stab him. Until all this blood is on the floor." Order Travis.

"No!" Yell Lightning. "You are not going to win this." said Lightning.

"But I'm winning already." said Travis. He left. Eric started to stab Lightning.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yell the Cars. Now it was doom.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
